Through the Sky's Viewfinder
by White-Angel94
Summary: WARNING BxB-Tsuna have his heart broken by his Cloud and drowned himself with works. Reborn can no longer stand this situation and send Tsuna for vacation and Tsuna demand that he will be alone and where he go is a SECRET. Meeting someone that was in the same situation as him, Tsuna could not help but to fall for him but before he could claim his happiness, a war broke out! [G27]
1. Chapter 1

**White-Angel94 is here! Well...this time i came with a new story and it is about KHR. YES! Well...I usually write about TPOT and there is one about Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and well...KHR is one of my favourite fiction and so...yeah...If anyone do realize it...most of the stories that i've read is TPOT and KHR and some KnB ^-^...well those 3 are on TOP of my favourite list! Well this one here is a one-shot and i do have to admit that it is VERY long, considering the length of my other's length...this one is probably a short one since i made it without planning many chapters and trouble for the characters...and so my friend is kind enough to tell me to cut it in a few part so that you won't get annoyed scrolling such a long page ... Ahahahahaha ^_^' And so, i took the challenge to write a story on KHR and one of my FAV pair -GiottoXTsuna- BANZAI! Thank you for taking the time to actually read my story! Arigatou gozaimashita~ =3 Please do R &R...i appreciate it and feel free to rate this story to your liking! Once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^-^ Saa ikouze minna~ Enjoy! 3**

 **Disclaimer: KHR is NOT mine...How i wish it is, but this story and plot are MINE! (Well...the only thing 'we' (fics authors) can actually claim...sadly *TT^TT* true)**

 **P/S: Sorry if the characters are pretty much OOC.**

 **KHR-One Shot**

 **'Through The Sky's Viewfinder' – Part 1**

"I have had enough!" A loud scream could be heard on the dead night. "I...have had enough..." His pulse started to become calmer. "I...really...have had it...enough already..." Tears started to gleam, dripping wet on his face, down to his chin and dripped. "I...can't...I couldn't..." He kept on. "I'm...so...very...tired...I am tired..." He clenched his fist till it turned to white.

"Tsunayoshi..." There's a hint of hesitation within his voice, but still he kept his face straight, the calm and collected face all the time.

"Kyouya...I'm tired...I really am..."

"..." Hibari remained silent as he looked at how broken his young boss is.

"Do you...even have...any feeling towards me, at all?" Tsuna asked with a hint of sadness, his whole body tremble as he asked the question that had been hidden, locked in the deepest part of his heart. "Was it just sympathy?" He added.

"..." Hibari remained silent. His expression is as calm as it always did which hurt Tsuna more.

"It is...huh?" A sad smile curved on his face. "It's...alright...I don't care anymore...I'm...sorry for dragging you...into this...stupidity..." Tsuna continued as he can no longer look at Hibari who was still standing in front of him, with his usual blank expression. "We...are no longer...together...You are free...to lo-love...anyone...Thank you...for everything...Kyo...Hi-Hibari-san..."

"Ahh." Was all Hibari answered to Tsuna and leave the room, Tsuna's office.

Right after Hibari leave his office, his legs becomes weak and he was slumped on his chair, still crying and sobbing. He turned his chair facing the big window behind him and stared at the dark empty sky. His mind dozed to his memory on that painful day a year ago when he was newly officially appointed as the Tenth Vongola Leader for three months.

 _"Hibari…I have a favour for you." Said Reborn with such a serious expression._

 _"Hn? What, akanbou?"_

 _"Hmn, that Dame-student of mine might confess to you, and so…I want you to accept it."_

 _Tsuna was shocked to hear Reborn's word from his hiding place. He almost screamed but held it in. By years, his hiding skills had become much better and he even managed to hide his presence from Reborn. A skill that is very useful at times when he wanted to run away from Reborn's daily torture, under the scheme of way on 'training' him._

 _"Hn? Reasons?" Hibari asked as his eyes were narrowed._

 _"Hmn, he might concentrate on his job better that way. Can you do that?"_

 _"Hn…what's there for me?" Asked Hibari who was still deciding on his answer to Reborn._

 _"Hmph, I will fight you to your heart content then." The answer that Reborn gave was enough to make Hibari smile._

 _"Okay." He answered as he is content with the trade._

 _"Good…and this is a secret between the two of us, got that?"_

 _"Hn."_

Even when he knows about the deal that Hibari made with Reborn, he still confessed to Hibari, believing that Hibari might come to like him, even a tiny bit after he had get together with him. Tsuna tried to make him comfortable and not to make any demand to Hibari, knowing his nature but still, the treatment that Hibari gave to him was cold. He should be contented that Hibari actually accept his confession, even if it was just a favour for Reborn but still, he wanted more. He is greedy when it comes to the person that he love, he wanted him to actually spare a glance to him but it was all for nothing. Hibari was still cold. He never did look at Tsuna properly. Well, he did spare his time with Tsuna but only remained silent. Tsuna tried to converse with him but still, he talk and talk but he did not receive any answer and it was soon become a silent treatment and their time together was awkward all the time.

A year had pass, Tsuna could no longer stand it. The cold shoulder, the cold treatment, every effort that he made was for nothing. He is tired, very tired. This useless relationship had reached the end. It was a good thing that everyone had gone for mission and the only one left was just the mansion workers, him and his cloud guardian. It really is a good thing indeed. Even Reborn is gone for something. He kept on crying silently in his office.

-*XxxxX*-

"Juu…daime…aren't you pushing yourself too much?" Asked the concerned Gokudera as Tsuna had been confining himself inside his office for a month now.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun…but…there is still paperwork to be done…" Tsuna answered as his hand keep on working non-stop.

"Bu-but…Juudaime…you had been working non-stop for a month now…shouldn't you take a day or two away for a while…I'll help you with the rest of it myself." Said Gokudera as he was worried for Tsuna's health.

"I'm fine…there's only a stack left anyway…after these I'll promise I'll take a day off." Answered Tsuna with a weak smile on his face.

"We-well….if Juudaime says so…"

It seems that Tsuna had been doing paperwork all the time. The only rest that he had is to eat, sleep and nature calls. Reborn who had return from his business is fully aware that something is wrong with Tsuna and he wanted to know what had happened during his absent inside the mansion. And the first person he had gone to search for answers is Hibari. Hibari was resting inside the forest behind the mansion with his little bird, Hibird when Reborn suddenly call out to him.

"Hn, akanbou." Hibari quickly jumped from the branch that he was sitting on to meet Reborn.

"Hibari…did something happen during my absentees?" Asked Reborn with such a serious voice.

"…" It seems that the question had caught him off guard.

"Tell me." With the simple order that Reborn had made, forced Hibari to actually told Reborn about the incident that had occurred between him and Tsuna a month ago.

Reborn was actually shocked by the way things are going but what surprised him more are Tsuna's actions. At times, Reborn knows exactly what he was thinking but this time, he couldn't decipher anything, but the only thing that he knows for sure is that Tsuna is burying himself with works so that he wouldn't need to think about his relationship with Hibari.

"I see." Was what Reborn had said after thinking for a while. "Well…it seems that he can make a decision for himself now."

Months had turns into a year, Tsuna had been taking his duty as a very important matter. Within a year, he had gain a lot of achievement. Not to mention that he had drowned himself with mission, paperwork, meetings and party that was set up by the alliance family. Tsuna's appearance began to change throughout the year. His hair was longer and it seems that his hair that used to defy the gravity had actually turned for better. He let them grew until it reached just slightly above his shoulder which actually made him look more feminine and his built does not seem to have any changes. His height had improved but still slowly. Tsuna had actually caught many attention from woman to man. Most of them would actually try to escort him but was declined by him politely.

"Tsuna…" A stern but small voice could be heard over stacks of paper.

"Eh? Uhh? Re-Reborn?" Asked Tsuna, trying to search for Reborn through the stacks of paper in front of him, he actually had to stand to see Reborn standing in front of his desk with a rather fierce expression. "Di-did I do something?" Asked Tsuna who actually tried to think anything that he had done to actually irked Reborn.

"You need to rest." Reborn stated as he actually noticed that it had been a year since he last took a day resting. It actually worries him seeing him overworking himself.

"Uhh…I don't think I could with all the paperwork…" Said Tsuna while scratching the side of his cheek lightly with a rather hesitant smile on his face.

"The other guardian could help you with it. You need to take a vacation, Tsuna." Reborn sounded very serious.

"Bu-but…"

"No 'but'…you'll be having a one week vacation. You can go anywhere that you want. Do you want someone to accompany you?" Asked Reborn.

"We-well…if you…say so…and no…I'll be okay alone." Tsuna answered and sighed.

"Okay then…prepare for your vacation then." Said Tsuna as he went out of the office with a smirk.

"Ahhh…"

-*XxxxX*-

"Ahhh…it's been a while…" Said Tsuna as he was feeling the wind with his bare face.

Tsuna had decided to go for a cruise trip for his vacation. A one week long trip. He never told anyone about what he would be doing and goes for his vacation. Even if they asked him he would just say that he don't want anyone to follow him and so he kept it as a secret from everyone except for the head butler in case of something bad had happen during his vacation, the head butler would report it to him. Reborn was against it of course since he thought that it would be dangerous for him because he might be attack or killed by the other family.

 _"Tsuna, just tell me where are you going and what would you do for your vacation." Ordered Reborn as Tsuna was packing his belongings._

 _"No. I won't, the head butler know and he would report to me if anything happen during my vacation and I would report back to him about my condition so that you guys can keep in touch with me. Don't worry Reborn, I know how to take care of myself. I really need a time off from the family…please understand Reborn." Tsuna said as he left a sad smile on his face which made Reborn to sigh._

 _"Fine…but you need to explain it to your guardian yourself. It seems that they are not pleased with the arrangement that you had made…especially Gokudera." Reborn stated before he leave Tsuna alone inside his room._

 _"Okay…thanks …Reborn."_

 _After Reborn left, Tsuna sigh and sat on his bed, looking at his luggage and clothes that were scattered on the bed. He closed his eyes before opening them to see the ceiling of his room and sigh loudly. He gently touch his Sky ring on his finger before taking it off and put them on a chain and wear them around his neck._

 _"It is a vacation…no work…no mafia…no…famiglia…" He mumbles softly before closing his eyes once again only to open them again with a serious expression on his face._

 _Now, he was in front of his guardians at the meeting room with his luggage prepared for his one week vacation trip. He had rang for Dino and told him about his absent for one long week only to hear the older man sobbing and sniffling begging for Tsuna to tell him where he would be going only to be answered with a sigh and one word, 'secret'._

 _"Juudaime, why won't you tell us where you are going?" Asked Gokudera with an obvious worried face._

 _"It is a secret…I don't want anyone to suddenly appear on my vacation time, especially you Gokudera…and you too Mukuro." Said Tsuna as he averted his gaze from Gokudera to Mukuro who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face._

 _"Kufufufufufufu…" Tsuna sigh hearing that eerie laugh from Mukuro._

 _"Boss…Mukuro-sama just worried…that's all…" Added Chrome._

 _"Kufufu…thank you, my dear Nagi…who knows what would happen to you, Young Vongola…it is much better if I knows where you are so that I could keep a track of you…kufufufu…"_

 _"No means no, no one except for the head butler can know where I am." Tsuna demand._

 _"Bu-but…at least let Reborn-san knows, Juudaime…" Begged Gokudera._

 _"I agree with Gokudera, Tsuna…" Said Yamamoto with a broad smile on his face._

 _"I am sorry minna…but…I really need a time off…from everything…" Said Tsuna with a hint of sadness which startled Gokudera the most._

 _"Bu-but…okay…I understand…if Juudaime wished for it…" Gokudera finally agreed._

 _"Thank you…"_

"Haaaa…" A loud sigh could be heard which had broken Tsuna's daydream. "Ah...did I startle you?" That man asked with a smile on his face.

"We-well…not really…" Tsuna said with a smile on his face.

"Haaa…good…" That man said with a sigh of relief "Well…I just got dump a week ago by my boyfriend…I'm sorry if I did something stupid…" That man said with a sad smile on his face. "Ah!...I-I….I didn't said…boy…fri..end…di-did i?" That man sweatdroped.

"Ahh…" _"He is so open about it..."_ "We-well…I…was dumped too…by…my bo-boyfriend…so…well…yeah…I do-don't mind…" Said Tsuna with a sad smile on his face.

"Haha…we are two pies in a pond, huh?" Than man asked.

"Yeah…" It almost sound like a sigh.

"Oh! I'm Giotto by the way."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…but you can call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna then!" Answered Giotto excitedly.

It seems that both Tsuna and Giotto had been spending most of their time together. Tsuna felt comfortable talking to Giotto and it put him at ease and not to mention that somehow he felt as if they had known each other for such a long time already which was weird. Giotto seems to have so much fun listening to Tsuna's stories about his family and friends and Giotto too had been telling Tsuna stories about his family and friends.

"Ehh? Giotto-san…you are a mafia too?" Asked Tsuna as Giotto told Tsuna what he worked for.

"Yeah…kinda…wait WHAT? Too?" Giotto was shocked to hear that kind of word coming from Tsuna.

"Yup…haha…" Tsuna was laughing awkwardly seeing the jaw dropped Giotto in front of him.

"You…Tsuna…I just…can't believe it…" Said Giotto.

Well who would possibly blames Giotto for thinking that was since Tsuna looked so innocent and harmless and fragile enough that he might actually injured badly if someone were to patted his shoulder hard and he looked like he can't even possibly stepped on an ant for god sake. But yeah, reality sure is shocking.

"Umm…you are in mafia…are you the workers like a chef or butler or something?" Asked Tsuna trying to ease his heart a little bit.

"Ummm…actually…I'm the boss…"Asnwered Tsuna while smiling sheepishly.

"…" Giotto freeze.

"Umm…Giotto-san?" After a long ten minutes silent Tsuna opened his mouth.

"You…got to be joking…" Giotto finally said as if he were grumbling. "Why…." He kept on moping.

"Well…kinda inherit it…ha ha…I tried to reject it though but…my tutor would actually kill me if I did that…and my friends are in danger because of that so…I don't…really want them to get hurt…" Tsuna said with a sad expression on his face.

"Okay…I can accept that…" Giotto said with a broad smile on his face. "So…what famiglia are you in charged with?" Asked Giotto after sipping his red wine.

"Von…Vongola?"

Giotto chocked with his drinks which made Tsuna to stand up and patted Giotto's back gently worried for his life. Giotto sure get startled a lot that night. He was actually thinking that it might all be just a bad dream and that he would actually wake up from it when he got choked on his wine.

"Seri…*cough *cough..ously…*cough…"

"Uhm…I'm sorry…" Said Tsuna while looking sad and dejected.

"Wow…uhm…no, it's okay…well…I am a mafia boss as well…from the Licht Famiglia." Giotto said with a charming smile on his face.

"Ahh…I heard of that Famiglia before!" Said Tsuna excitedly. "You guys helped the Cavalone Family before when they were attacked by the enemy, right?"

"Yeah…that's us…we actually wanted to have an alliance with Cavalone Family when suddenly they were attacked. After all the fighting the Cavalone Boss thanked us and took us as an alliance. I was thankful that it went well." Giotto said while he was remembering that say clearly on his mind.

"Hahaha…well yeah, I heard that story from my older brother…" Tsuna said with a smile.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Dino Cavalone is like a brother to me. He would visits us time to time." Tsuna said calmly.

"The…Cavalone Boss is your…I mean…I didn't know. God, Tsuna…I got startled a lot today." Giotto answered and ended it with a sigh. "Was it hard…for you?"

"Hmm…well…sometimes…but…my friends and family is with me…so…I'm actually happy." A broad and proud smile curved on his face.

"Then…that's good enough…" Giotto said with a broad smile.

It had been three days since the first time Tsuna met Giotto when he aboard the cruise liner for his vacation. Tsuna felt at ease being with Giotto and whenever they are together, Tsuna can't help but felt happy and relief. He truly enjoys the vacation and the time that he had spent with Giotto on the vacation. Smile never left Tsuna's face as he was talking and taking a stroll with Giotto, somehow all his problems had flown away. How he really wished that the time would stop and freeze.

It seems that later that night, Tsuna had been drinking alcohol at the bar. Thinking about something, he was taught by Reborn on how to hold down the liquor which mostly include being force to drink till he dropped right after he turn into the age of an adult. But, that night was a bit different, he seems to be lost in his thoughts and started to drink non-stop. By the time Giotto found him, he was already drunk and was giggling after being spoken with someone who was trying to get into his pants in Giotto's view. Tsuna looked flush and he was smiling sweetly which actually make others to be seduced with it. Giotto was glad that he got the words about Tsuna and was there before Tsuna did something which he would probably regret for his whole life.

Giotto was helping Tsuna to lay on his bed when he suddenly heard Tsuna mumbling something that he could not understand in Japanesse. Giotto actually knows how to speak Japanesse thanks to his friend and rain guardian, Asari but the way Tsuna was speaking actually makes no sense at that moment. Giotto was helping Tsuna to change his clothes when suddenly Tsuna stopped talking and just look straight at him. Tears started to flow which made Giotto flustered and panicked.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna?" Asked Giotto trying to calm him by gently cupping his face and wiping the tears off.

"Why? *sob*sob…neee~ Why? *sob *sob…"

"Wh-why? What's with 'why'?" Giotto asked almost face palmed himself.

"Gi-Giotto-san…Is it…dis-disgusting?" Tsuna asked while sniffing a little.

 _"He looks…wait, he acts like a child…"_ Giotto thought.

"What is disgusting?" Giotto asked, sounding matured and serious but still smiling gently towards Tsuna who was now had stopped crying. His hand was still cupping Tsuna's face.

"Am I…disgusting? Why didn't Kyoya like me? He didn't even want to touch my hand…wh-why?" With that being said, he burst into tears again.

 _"Kyoya? Ouh…his ex…"_

"Tsuna…you are the cutest and beautiful guy I have ever met. Believe me…that person might be blind for not noticing it." Giotto was actually telling him the truth, a gentle smile formed on his face which calmed Tsuna.

"Real-really?"

"Yes…I'm not lying…"Giotto said and he kissed Tsuna's forehead gently.

"I…I am we-weird afterall…" Tsuna said as he gently touched Giotto's face. Trailing down his cheek and gently cupped his cheek and let his hand set on Giotto's chest, looking down.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna started to get off of the bed and walks towards the door, opening them slightly and just waited there while still looking down on the ground, trying to avoid looking at Giotto's face. Giotto was shocked at this and walks toward Tsuna and gently lifted Tsuna's chin to make sure Tsuna is now facing him.

"Tsuna…What's wrong?" Giotto asked with a husky and gentle voice which made Tsuna blush and turn his face away from Giotto.

"…" Tsuna started to bit his lip and looked down again.

"Tsuna…please…look at me." Giotto asked as he kneeled down.

"…" Tsuna started to cry again which worries Giotto.

"Tsuna…"

"I…I want to sle-sleep…I'm ti-tired…" Tsuna finally said.

"Okay…I understand…rest well okay, and call me if anything happen…it that okay?" Giotto said as he was worried about Tsuna.

"Hmm…okay…than-thank you…Giotto-san."

Giotto was lying on his bed, not able to sleep even though the clock had strike to 3 in the morning. His mind was still thinking about Tsuna who had gotten so drunk and started to cry. Remembering Tsuna's words makes him think that something bad might have happened to Tsuna while he was not by his side on that day. Whether he believes it or not, he had cared for that young man for more than just a friend. Damn, he had fallen for that young man. The way Tsuna smiles make his heart to flutter and warmed. Seeing him crying and become broken like that was actually painful. More than it did when he was shot by the enemy.

"Tsuna…" He mumbles the name fondly.

Suddenly his cell phone is ringing loudly and shocked him and awakes him from his thought. Giotto was almost curses at the caller but stopped as he saw the ID of the caller. It was his right-hand man and best friend, G. He wanted to just ignore the call as he was rather sleepy but after lots of thinking, he scratched the idea out and answered the call.

"G? Do you know what time it is right now?" Asked Giotto sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. But this is important Giotto." Said G calmly.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Giotto who got worried hearing the news that G had bring to him.

"Well, it seems that your vacation is cut short. Alaude found out that the Biliggio family wanted to land an attack towards the Vongola and told Cavalone family about it. It seems that Dino, the Cavalone boss asked for our help to support them." Explained G.

"Okay, but…did the Vongola family know about it yet?" Asked Giotto as his mind went to Tsuna.

"They had been informed but it seems that, none of them know where their boss is, He might be in a safe place but they are trying to get him to return. Why would you ask?" Asked G who became curious as Giotto seems concerned for the man that he had never even met yet.

"Ju-just asking…" Answered Giotto.

"Giotto…was you hiding something from me?" G asked as he sense something is off with Giotto.

"We-well…I…actually know…where the Vongola boss is?" Said Giotto hesitantly.

"YOU WHAT? HOW? WHERE?" Shouted G over the phone sounded almost mad.

"…" Giotto actually need to pull his phone away from his ear before he became deaf caused by the shouting. "Damn G, do you have to shout?" He asked sounded a bit angry.

"Damn it Giotto! You knew and you didn't tell me? When did you know and how? Even the Cavalone knows nothing." G huffed at the fact.

"We-well…I kinda…meet him?" Giotto closed his eyes and pull the phone away for a second only to listen nothing came out of the phone. "Umm…G?"

"…" G sighed loudly and calmed himself before he started to speak again. "Where did you meet him?" G asked.

"He-here?"

"You…'here'…there?" G asked as he became puzzled by Giotto's answer to him.

"Yeah, on the cruise…we kinda spend some time together….talk…and stroll around…and he told me on the day we met." Giotto explained.

"So…he is there with you right now?"

"Not now…just a few hours ago…I brought him to his room, he was…drunk?"

"Drunk? And…you did nothing else?" G asked almost sounding disbelief on what Giotto had told him.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?" Giotto asked with a blushed red face over the phone.

"Giotto, I've known you for years…seriously…why else would you spend time with him other than the fact that he is the Vongola boss…caused I know what you might want to say regarding if that was the case but…spend time together? Talk? Stroll? You don't even like it when we are invited to the gathering parties saying that you hate talking to the other family's boss since you say that all of them were just trying to look big and whatsoever and you are spending time with the Vongola, the Vongola's boss for God sake!" G stated his mind off to Giotto who just became dumbfounded listening to G's words.

"…"

"So…you fall for him?" G dropped the bomb onto Giotto at that moment.

"You…G….wha…How….just….you...damn!" Giotto became flustered at G's question and stuttered with his own words while he blush beet red over the phone.

"So…I got it right." Teased G.

"Fine! YES! I…had fallen for him…I-I…I like him." Giotto confessed.

"You love him." G corrected him.

"But…we just…met…and he…broke up with a guy a year ago…and he still had feelings for his ex…and I…I don't know…" Giotto poured his heart out to G.

"Giotto…I'm not the best person whom you should be asking for advise but…just follow your heart…and your intuition. It works best." G advised him.

"Okay…thanks G."

"No problem…anytime." G said and hung up the phone.

 **To be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes another chapter! Well good for you guys...this story had changed from being one-shot to a story! Haaaa well...the idea on putting a stop just doesn't make do for this moment...T-T And before i knew it...i already made 4 long part of it...and so it cannot be a one-shot anymore...Next, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! ^-^ Please do R &R...i appreciate it and feel free to rate this story to your liking! Once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^-^ Saa ikouze minna~ Enjoy! 3**

 **Disclaimer: KHR is NOT mine...How i wish it is, but this story and plot are MINE! (Well...the only thing 'we' (fics authors) can actually claim...sadly *TT^TT* true)**

 **P/S: Sorry if the characters are pretty much OOC.**

 **'Through The Sky's Viewfinder' - Part 2**

"Do any of you guys know where Tsuna is?" Asked Dino as he came to the the guardians and Reborn about the ambush that the Boliggio family had planned for the Vongola.

"None of us actually know…" Said Yamamoto with an awkward smile on his face while scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Only the head butler knew about it and he won't talk!" Said Gokudera angrily.

Suddenly the head butler opened the door to meet and greet all the guardians inside the room with Dino and Reborn who was actually wiping Leon who had actually turned into a gun. The head butler walk closer to them and with a calm face he clear out his throat, signalling that he had something important to say as in the-Vongola-boss-had-sent-me-to-give-you-a-message kind of gesture and all of them just waiting for the head butler to speak.

"I had informed Master Tsunayoshi about the information that Master Dino had brought to us and it seems that he will return. Surprisingly, it seems that an alliance family leader is with him and would join us with his family soon." The head butler explained.

"Wa-wait! Alliance family? Which?" Asked Dino.

"Ahh…the Licht Family I presumed."

"I see…thank you." Said Dino again.

As the head butler went out of the room, Gokudera just burst out a shout. The whole mansion could hear his voice. The head butler just sighed as he heard the shout and continues on his job when suddenly his phone rang. He was shocked to see who the caller is and quickly answered it.

"Hello, Genaro."

"Hello, Master Tsunayoshi. Is something the matter?" Asked the head butler curiously.

"Umm…yo-you see…ahh…well…the Licht family will fetch me with a helicopter later tonight so, could you cancel the fast boat that I asked before?" Asked Tsuna, sounded a bit nervous.

"Of course, Master Tsunayoshi. I'll cancel it as you wish. Is there anything else that I could do for you, sir?" He asked again, thinking that Tsuna might ask him for something else considering that the Licht family will fetch him from the cruise.

"Ah, yes…could you prepare the rooms for the guest that would be coming later?"

"How many people would it be for?"

"Umm…about…seven people?"

"As you wish, Master Tsunayoshi. Everything will be in the order as you arrived later." The head butler added.

"Thank you very much, Genaro. I'll see you later then."

"Yes, sir."

Tsuna seems excited about it and Genaro seems to actually sense it by the way he was talking and his voice. A smile curved on his face as he was actually relief that his master seems to be in a good mood rather than the time when he was immersed himself with work and mission which actually worried the old head butler. Listening to the way Tsuna speak and his voice that seems to be happier than it used to be, which makes him felt at ease. The head butler turns around and returns to the meeting room that the guardians were gathering to tell them the news.

"Ahem!" Genaro startled them all with his voice.

"Yes, did Dame-Tsuna ask you to send us a message?" Asked Reborn with quite a serious expression on him.

"Yes, it seems that, Master Tsunayoshi will return tonight and might arrive tomorrow morning, I presumed. And, there will be a few guests that would be arriving later."

" Huh? Guest? In this situation?" Asked Gokudera sounded irritated.

"Yes, they are Master Tsunayoshi's guest. The Licht Family, I presumed." Genaro answered calmly noticing the slight irritation in Gokudera's tone.

"Tsuna's guest? The Licht Family?" Asked Yamamoto sounded a bit curious.

"Hn." Hibari is quite amused by the way things are going.

"Kufufufu…should we really trust these guests?" Asked Mukuro with a grin on his face.

"Sawada is good at judging people to the extreme! Nothing bad will happen." Said Ryohei with a broad smile on his face.

"You got that right! The Licht Family are good people." Said Dino with a bright smile on his face.

"If Boss in-inviting them he-here, then they mu-must have been good people…" Said Chrome who was holding onto his trident beside Mukuro.

"Tsk." Gokudera grunted angrily.

"So Tsuna-nii is returning?" Asked Lambo excitedly.

"Yes he is." Answered Chrome with a small smile on her face which brighten Lambo's mood.

"Will there be gifts?" Lambo asked.

"I don't know, Lambo. We'll just have to wait!" Said Yamamoto cheerfully.

-*XxxxX*-

The Licht Family's helicopter seems to arrive on the cruise. Tsuna was quite nervous about riding on it but Giotto was calming his nervous down and told him over and over again that everything will be alright which actually work. Tsuna sigh as he was looking at his phone for quite a while since he had last call his head butler a few hours ago. A small smile curved on his face and he closed his eyes to help him calming himself down.

Ever since G arrived at the cruise with the helicopter, he was talking to Giotto the whole time. Sometimes he would take a peek at Tsuna and would sigh and hold his forehead. Giotto would just smile awkwardly and seems nervous around G for some kind of reason in which Tsuna didn't understand. Not that he wanted to know and he kind of managed to put the pieces together as he could sense G's gaze on him.

"Seriously, Giotto. Is that brat really is the Tenth Vongola Boss?" Asked G as he kept on sneaking a peek towards tsuna who seems to be nervous and fliched on his seat.

"Why would I lie to you, G? I saw the ring. He is the one." Said Giotto trying to calm G and make him believe on what he is seeing.

"Well…he seems…are you sure?" Asked G again, trying to confirm the information that Giotto just told him.

"Well yes, I was startled and chocked on my wine when I heard the news…and the way the Cavalone Boss were speaking about the Tenth Vongola boss…seems to fit, and Tsuna is not lying." Said Giotto with full of confidence at the end of his words.

"…" G seems to doubt it when suddenly a mail was received into his phone. "Ahh…I actually asked Alaude to send me a picture of the Tenth Vongola boss…and…" Giotto was waiting patiently as G was opening the mail and look at the picture that Alaude had send to him. "Well…it seems that…he is the one." G finally spoke out.

"I told you, didn't I?" Giotto said with a broad smile on his face. "Wait…how did he get the picture?" Asked Giotto.

"Alaude asked for it from the Cavalone Family, saying that he needed a reference to actually prove that the person that you meet is actually the real one and…he receive it and send me a copy of it." Explained G.

"Says thank you to him for me." Giotto said with a smile.

"Anything that you wish for, boss." Answered G in a teasing tone.

"Seriously, G?"

The helicopter take off a few minutes after that, the flight was enjoyable for Tsuna as it was his first to ride in it. Usually the family would prepare a fast boat to take him if he were to be sailing and a jet if he were taking a flight but he never rode on a helicopter before. This experience was rather fun and enjoyable. Giotto was relief that Tsuna seems to be enjoying the ride since Tsuna told him that he had never rode in helicopter before and it was his first time taking a flight in one. He would have asked for a fast boat to fetch them but, helicopter seems to be the fastest choice and it is an emergency for the family. A delay would be a crime.

As the helicopter had touch down the ground at the nearest port, a jet was already prepared and ready to take them straight to Italy. Tsuna felt nervous about everything but he needed to be calm and collected when he is needed for the family. His resolve could be seen on his brown eyes as he was reading the report on their situation and condition that was prepared by Alaude, Giotto's cloud guardian. Tsuna was shocked about Boliggio Family's plan and started to sigh of disbelief. He had always hated fighting. This time, it is a choice that he had to make in order to keep his family and friends from harm and danger.

Giotto could see that Tsuna was frowning as he was flipping through the report, he seems to understand and knew what Tsuna was thinking at that moment but he also saw the resolve in his brown eyes, his determination on keeping what's dear to him away from any harm and Giotto respect that. He touched Tsuna's hand gently to convince him that everything would be alright, that he is there for him. He meant it, deep from his heart.

"Everything will be just fine…don't worry." Giotto said as he put on his best smile for Tsuna.

"Yeah…everything…is…" Answered Tsuna with a smile.

The Licht Family limousine was waiting for them just outside the hangar to bring them to the Vongola mansion when suddenly a call was received by Giotto. Even G was curious about the call since if the family wanted to deliver any message or information they need to pass through him first. Tsuna was obviously oblivious of the situation as he was looking at both of them who seem to be cautious at that moment.

"Hello?" Giotto picked up the call.

"Hello, Giotto. It's me Dino Cavalone of the Cavalone family."

"Ah, Dino…is there any problem?" Giotto asked politely with an eyebrow raised.

"Dino?" Asked Tsuna as he heard the name from Giotto's mouth.

"Tsuna…it's okay…" Said Giotto as he tries to calm Tsuna who seems to be worried about the call that Giotto had just received.

"Tsuna? You mean my little brother? Is he there? Is he safe? He's with you right, Giotto? Is he alright?" Question flood over the phone as Dino heard Tsuna's name over the phone.

"Dino…Tsuna is fine, yes he is here with me looking great and not even a scratch. So…is there anything that you want to tell me?" Asked Giotto as he convinced Dino that Tsuna is alright.

"Ahh…yeah…promise me that you'll take a good care of him until he arrived at the mansion. I trust you." Dino stated with a serious tone.

"Don't worry Dino, not even a fly could hurt him on my watch." Giotto replied with a smile as he was looking straight at Tsuna's face that seems to understand what Dino had told Giotto.

"Thank you…" Said Dino with a sigh of relief.

"You can trust me." Giotto ended the calls and put his phone into his pocket.

As the limousine slide through the road, Tsuna was looking out at the window. His mind was away at that moment and Giotto seems to notice that and took his hand. Tsuna was startled at that moment at looked at Giotto smiling face beside him. Tsuna seems like he wanted to say something but it stuck down at his throat and he almost seems like crying at that moment when suddenly Giotto took him in his embraced. He hugged him tightly and kiss Tsuna's forehead, trying to calm him down. G was pretending to sleep at that moment but his act was caught by Giotto's eyes and he signalled him to keep it as a secret, just between the three of them.

"Tsuna…everything will be alright…" Giotto was mumbling to his ears.

"Boliggio family…they…I don't even know what to say…their family is almost as big and powerful as we are and we had been in good terms for generations…why now?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna…I don't know how they do things and how they think about things but…we will be ready to face them…we are ready…" Giotto stated that with a lot of confidence.

Tsuna pushed Giotto gently to look at his face. He saw it, the pride and the resolve that was shown on Giotto's eyes. Tsuna smiled. He look downwards and thinking for a while. Giotto was frozen as he did not know what he should do at that moment and just waiting. G started to felt annoyed looking at both of them. They were obviously in love with each other and they don't want to admit it, not even a confession. G's hand is itching to smack his boss's head for being so dumb even after the advised that he had given him earlier.

Giotto could feel G's sharp gaze on him and it started to burn a hole on his head and he looked at Tsuna who was still looking down in his embrace. Giotto look at G for some kind of help only to receive a stare which obviously meant 'Just-confessed-already-stupid-boss' all over G's face. And Giotto rolled his eyes and had an 'I-know-I-will' kind of face. G just sent him a 'Go-for-it' smirk and look away.

 _"Good luck, Giotto."_ G thought.

"Tsu-Tsuna…" Giotto started his move on him.

As Giotto wanted to confess his love to Tsuna, suddenly the car stopped moving. G was surprised and he asked for the driver using the intercom inside the limousine about it. Giotto was cursing inside his mind as he just missed the timing to confess and look at Tsuna who was looking outside the window before curving a sad smile. Giotto was puzzled by it and gently touched Tsuna's hand which made Tsuna to look at him.

"We are here…at the Vongola mansion…" Tsuna said softly which made G to sigh and Giotto just smile weakly at him.

"Is that so…then why did you seem sad?" Giotto asked which made G to face palmed himself.

 _"What an insensitive man you are Giotto!"_ G thought.

"Well…I….don't want anyone to get hurt…" Tsuna said while lowering his gaze from Giotto's face.

"No one…will get hurt. My family and I will be by your side, your family is very strong and the allied family is here to help…Everything will be alright…" Giotto said with a broad smile as he cupped Tsuna's face and wiped his cheek gently with his thumb.

"Umm…you're right…" Tsuna answered with a smile and hold Giotto's hand.

-*XxxxX*-

"Juudaime!" Gokudera came running right after he heard that Tsuna had arrived at the mansion with the Licht Family.

"Gokudera." Said Tsuna with a smile on his face.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera is in front of him almost on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna said and patted Gokudera's head.

The meeting room was obviously tense with the appearance of an angry Reborn and also the not-in-a-good-mood Xanxus. Tsuna would sigh for a few times thinking how better it was when he was on his cruise vacation, feeling the fresh air and the beautiful night sky and now here he is, at Vongola mansion with problems all around him.

"Are you still angry Reborn?" Tsuna just had to ask.

"Yes I am." Was all he answered while still sitting on the table with his mini chair and a mini coffee table sipping his expresso.

"X-Xanxus…co-could you actually sto-stopped sta-staring at me?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Hmph." Was all Xanxus had to answer and closed his eyes.

"S-so…as we had planned earlier…Varia team will be sent to ambush the enemy and the other allied family will be sent for backup…" _"As if they need one…"_ "…and others will be at the mansion." Tsuna repeated the plan that they had discussed earlier.

"Tsk…we don't need a backup, trash." Said Xanxus.

"Shishishishi…the Prince agreed…" Said Belphegor with a creepy smile on his face.

"It was just a backup if anything were to happen." Answered Gokudera with a grunt.

"Just accept it Xanxus." Ordered Reborn.

"Hmph."

The meeting went well, quite well if I may add. As the others were preparing for the battle, Tsuna was left alone with all of his guardians and the Licht family leader, Giotto and his guardians. Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a little headache. Giotto who noticed it moves closer to Tsuna and patted his shoulder gently with a warm and gentle smile on his face.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" He asked.

"I'm…fine, I guess…" Tsuna answered with a fake smile on his face.

"Just relax for a bit…everything will be alright…" Giotto tries to ensure him.

Reborn could see just how close both of them are and he started to smile. Gokudera was practically gripping his hand tightly as he saw how close both of them are and this didn't go unnoticed by Hibari Kyouya. He just stared at both of them and pretended as if he knows nothing and sees nothing. It was then when Dino suddenly came and gently touched Tsuna's forehead to check his temperature and frown.

"Are you okay, Tsuna…" Dino asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…just hoping that things will end soon so that I could go on with my unfinished vacation." Tsuna sighed.

"Hahaha…yup…we'll make it quick and you can go on with your vacation soon…so…just how did both of you met each other?" Dino asked and demanded for answers from Giotto who seems to be sweat dropped by the question and he suddenly felt chill and realized that all of Tsuna's guardians seems to be glaring at him for answers except for a man that was clearly standing at the corner of the room without a care of the things that they were discussing about.

"Well…" Giotto was staring at G for some kind of help when suddenly Tsuna sigh.

"We met by chance." Tsuna said calmly.

"B-by chance?" Asked Gokudera who seems to doubt that answer.

"Yes…by coincidence I must say." Giotto added.

"Ahh…where were you guys before?" Asked Reborn, curious about the place where Tsuna had chosen for his vacation since Tsuna seems reluctant to be at the mansion.

"On the cruise ship. Wait…you guys don't know ab…bout it?" Giotto asked since all of them look kind of weird when they heard the question.

"Cruise ship?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Was it fun, Tsuna-nii?" Asked the teen, Lambo.

"It was VERY fun." Tsuna answered as he tense the word. "But…it was cut short…" Tsuna added and sigh deeply.

"We are very sorry, Juudaime…" Said Gokudera as he could notice how disappoint Tsuna is as they had to bring him back.

"It's okay…well…since I had been away for a few days…how is the paper works?" Tsuna asked.

All of his guardians seem to be frozen at the word 'paper works'. Yamamoto flinched as he heard that and Gokudera seems to be in a bad mood all of the sudden while the others just sweat drop and Hibari just stayed the same but he clearly seems distracted and look away and Mukuro seems to have escaped from the room leaving Chrome behind in which she seems to be fiddling with the hem of her skirt looking down. The whole room seems to be in a full silent and Dino, Giotto and his guardians would become puzzled of the situation and seems to be looking all around the room and saw just how awkward the air had become.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna asked with a smile on his face. A camouflaged broad smile, that is. They could see dark negative aura creeping out from Tsuna which made both Giotto and Dino to scoot away from Tsuna.

"We-well….Ju-judaime…I AM MOSTLY DEEPLY APOLOGISED!" Gokudera suddenly burst aloud with his infamous 90 degree bow.

 **"Ara ra ra… I clearly remembered that day when I was on my way out all of you had promised that everyone will be helping me with them. What exactly happen? Would you care to explain…minna?"** There it goes, Tsuna dangerously smile which made everyone in that room to cower in fear and the temperature seem to drop suddenly as the air was filled with negative miasma seeping from Tsuna. **"Reborn, would you care to explain?"** Asked Tsuna when he saw everyone were shivering with fear and seems that none of them could answer his question.

"…" It seems that, Reborn had fled from the room for safety leaving the poor Tsuna's guardians except Mukuro and Dino along with Giotto and his guardians.

 **"Hmmm…well then…no answer, no explanation?"** Tsuna added. "Genaro!" Tsuna called for the head butler.

The head butler enters the room and he flinched as he realised that he had entered a rather silent and dangerous future war zone. He kept his calm and walked closer. Tsuna was smiling warmly at the head butler.

"Master Tsunayoshi, is there anything that you would like me to do?" Genaro asked.

"Yes…would you care to bring our guest to the dining room for the afternoon tea?" Tsuna asked gently.

"As you wish, Master Tsunayoshi." Genaro bowed gracefully . "Master Dino, Master Giotto and the guardians…I shall lead all of you the way." Gestured Genaro towards the hallway.

"Thank you, Genaro." Tsuna added.

As Genaro closed the door to the meeting room and lead them through the hallway. A loud scream was heard which made them to turn around. Dino practically palled at the sound of it and Giotto was shocked as well as the rest of his guardians. Genaro sighed and mentally pray for the guardians' safety.

"Never saw Tsuna like that before…" Said Dino.

"Never knew he had it in him." Said Giotto.

"Well…the way he spoke before…it was almost as if I was seeing another version of you, Giotto." Said G and sigh while the others just nodded with agreement.

"Ahahahaha…" Giotto sweat drop at that.

"It was the first time ever since Master Tsunayoshi replaced the Ninth that I saw him angry like that." Added Genaro.

"The…first…time?" Asked G.

"We-well…Tsuna is a forgiving kind of person…he never got mad before…" Stated Dino.

"I must agree with Master Dino. Master Tsunayoshi was never angry…if anything he would just sighed deeply and shouted but…I must say…THAT…is something else." Genaro added.

"Well…anyone would be…he was under a lot of stress and had overworked himself practically for a year…adding up with the problem with the Boliggio Family…I must say…he had been doing a good work putting up with it…." Said Giotto.

"Yeah…wait…How did you know?" Asked Dino.

"He told me…during our vacation…" Giotto said calmly.

Another scream could be heard and added with a few explosions. The maids and workers thought that they were under attack but Genaro told them it was not the enemy but rather, it was their boss on rampant. They calmed down but no one dares to go near the war zone.

"Well then, shall we go?" Asked Genaro.

"Yeah…we should." Added Dino who sweat drop while looking at the meeting room door which seeping with wrath.

 **To be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE! Finally the next chapter is here! I want to thank everyone that had read my story and stories and also for the reviews...I am so very thankful for all of them. I didn't actually reply those but if you PM me personally i will reply them cause the reviews are hard to reply since sometimes i tend to forget who's the reviews for and such and yeah...sometimes i just don't know how to explain stuff...Well enought of my babbling right? Thank you for taking the time to actually read my story! Arigatou gozaimashita~ =3 Please do R &R...i appreciate it and feel free to rate this story to your liking! Once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^-^ Saa ikouze minna~ Enjoy! 3**

 **Disclaimer: KHR is NOT mine...How i wish it is, but this story and plot are MINE! (Well...the only thing 'we' (fics authors) can actually claim...sadly *TT^TT* true)**

 **P/S: Sorry if the characters are pretty much OOC.**

 **KHR-Fanfic**

 **'Through The Sky's Viewfinder' - Part 3**

The battle between the Vongola and the alliance family versus the Boliggio family was an utter chaos. Gunshots were everywhere, screams, shouts, and cries were the sounds that filled the air of the place where they were attacked. Explosions could be heard faintly from the other ground a few miles away from the forest behind the Vongola mansion. Almost half of the Boliggio family were fatally wounded. Tsuna was hoping that the Boliggio Leader would stop this ridiculous attack on them and just made peace with them. He never like to fights, he hated them.

The forest behind the Vongola mansion was filled with the sounds of disaster. Gunshots, explosions, the shrieking, and the screaming were all over the places which made Tsuna frowned even more. Giotto was assign to protect Tsuna along with G and Gokudera. Others were scattered all over the mansion and the battle field. Hibari had volunteered himself to the on the front line as he was enjoying the thrill and the same goes for Daemon, Mukuro, and Alaude. Yamamoto, Asari and Lampo were obviously prepared to back them up leaving Ryohei, Knuckle and Lambo protecting the mansion along with their men. Chrome was given the task to lead the maids and workers for safety at their underground basement hideout along with I-pin. Bianchi were send to Japan in order protect Tsuna's mother with Fuuta. Everything was in order according to the plan.

Suddenly the door to his office was flung open widely, revealing a baby wearing a fedora with an orange line and a black suit. Reborn was there while holding Leon who seems to have turned into a small gun. All of them were shocked at first but seeing Reborn behind the door eased them. Reborn walks inside the room before suddenly leaped on Tsuna's head. Tsuna sighed at that but smiled at him anyway. Giotto smiled seeing how cute both of them looked like and kept on watching over the forest which was filled with fights between both famiglia.

"Tsuna…" Reborn speak of his student's name out of the blue.

"Yes, Reborn?" Tsuna asked while Reborn suddenly jumped down off his head.

"They will arrive here soon…is there anything you want to do…or say?" Asked Reborn who slightly tilted his fedora hat down, covering his face.

"I…don't worry Reborn…I will be fine…" Said Tsuna who felt the anxiousness that Reborn was trying to cover. Tsuna knows that Reborn had been worrying about his condition since he had ben overworking himself for the last many months.

"…" Reborn was shocked by Tsuna's answer but he tilted his fedora hat up and curved a small smile on his face after taking a look at Tsuna's calm face. "Don't die Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated and walks away.

Giotto, Gokudera and G (The G-named team =3=, I never realised that I had teamed them up .') were startled by the conversation between the infamous hitman and his student. Seeing Reborn leaving them was surprising indeed, it seems that he trusted them to protect Tsuna. A small smile curved on Giotto's face as he walks closer to Tsuna who was still watching the shadows of his tutor with a smile. Giotto patted Tsuna's head gently as he kept his gaze outside the window with a smile on his face. Tsuna was surprised by it but he felt happy. G had been eyeing both of them and sighed while Gokudera seems to be menacing with an evil aura stating 'HOW-DARE-YOU-TOUCHED-JUUDAIME-WITH-YOURFILTY-HAND' all over his face. G mentally face palmed himself realising the Vongola Tenth's storm guardian was there with them staring sharply at his airhead and insensitive boss.

"Go…kudera…is it?" Asked G who was trying to divert Gokudera from both Sky.

"Gokudera Hayato." Stated Gokudera proudly. "The Vongola Tenth Storm guardian…and you are G, right? Licht Ninth Storm guardian?" He asked.

"Hmm…I'm surprised that you know me…" Stated G, impressed by Gokudera's knowledge on their family's information.

"Of course! I am Juudaime's right-hand man!" Gokudera said with pride.

"We know all information that we needed to know about our alliance family…but it seems that the information on Licht family was newly noted by our family as the truce made from the Cavalone family was newly made." Stated Tsuna who seems to be alerted by what they both were talking.

"Well…the Bucking Bronco send over the information regarding the Licht family after you went for your vacation, Juudaime. Do you want to see them?" Asked Gokudera realising that Tsuna had not seen the information given by Dino.

"No…it's okay, Gokudera. I have a lot of time after this to read through them…and also the **paper works**." Tsuna said sweetly as the last two words were filled with venom.

"Ah…ye-yes…Ju-juudaime…." Answered Gokudera who sweat dropped hearing them.

Hearing the words 'paper works' from Tsuna mouth seems to make all of them flinched. The memories of him went on rampant the day before was still fresh on their mind. After all, the meeting was closed and quarantine as it was ruined and burned. The room mostly had become known as a bloody war zone the day before. All maids and workers avoid from stumbling upon that room and rather took a long way around to reach the other room on that level rather than pass through the meeting room.

Suddenly an explosion was heard. It was very close to the room that they were waiting and it had shocked the four of them and Gokudera was alright on is fighting mode as he heard that. G was rather calm but still prepared to attack if the enemy is coming towards them. Giotto quickly stood beside Tsuna to protect him if needed but Tsuna was just calm and smiled at Giotto, stating that he is fine. Suddenly the door was flung open showing the leader of the Boliggio Family with four of his guardians with him smirking at Tsuna who was still seated behind his table with Giotto beside him and both their Storm guardians on the watch in front of them.

"Young Vongola…" Said the Boliggio leader.

"Boliggio Tenth." Tsuna said calmly.

"This…will never happen…" Said the Boliggio leader as he went closer to Tsuna. "…if you just…accept my offer." He added with a smirk on his face while licking his lips as he stared at Tsuna lustfully.

Gokudera was disgusted by that man and almost lunged to attack him but was stopped by G who was right beside him. Giotto felt a string went lose in his mind, he was ticked hearing that disgusting man talked like that to Tsuna. Just by seeing that man's smug face made him want to burn that man into ashes. Tsuna suddenly stood up and walk towards the Boliggio leader leaving almost 10 steps away from that man.

"You see…I am not in a very good mood recently…" Tsuna stated calmly with a smile on his face.

"Well then, I could enlighten you for a sight-seeing if you accept my offer, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" The way that man spoke of Tsuna's name made him felt disgusted and he dropped the smile on his face and sighed.

" **So to say…this fight…this war we are having is because I have rejected the offer of having you to court me?"** Asked Tsuna who seems serious all of the sudden and seethe with anger which made Boliggio's guardian to put up their defense.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" That man's laughter echoes inside the mansion eerily. "Have not you learned, young Vongola?" He asked teasingly. "I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT." He stated with a proud smile on his face which made Gokudera to click his tongue.

" **Even without the other consent?"** Asked Tsuna again with a venomous tone which made them to flinch.

"Bah! Like I care! Get him!" The Boliggio leader ordered his guardian.

The four guardians started to attack them to capture Tsuna and took him with them. Tsuna was still standing in front of his table with Gokudera, G and Giotto to protect him. So to say but Giotto was practically standing in front of Tsuna while both storm guardians launch their attack. Tsuna was deep in his own though than to be worried about the attackers that were trying to capture him.

 _"You don't care? You always get what you want? Don't joke with me!"_ Tsuna clenched his fist hard. " _I was so desperate to make him love me but he didn't even bat an eye on me! Not even once! One whole year! One damn whole year I had to bear in mind that he might like me but just don't know how to express them. I delude myself to think that way…and what I got? I found out that he was sleeping with some whore for the whole long year while being 'my boyfriend' and he didn't even have the urge to hide it!"_ Tsuna started to clench his teeth tightly and started to bite his own lips to hold in his anger. _"Even after I even forgive him…why can't I have what I want? I just want someone to love me. As simple as that and I don't even get that!"_

Tsuna finally break out from his own thoughts to see three of them were already fallen while the other one was standing in front of their boss, defending him from Gokudera, G and Giotto. Tsuna saw the Boliggio leader quiver in front of them. His prideful and cocky attitude died out. Leaving out a scared little kitten hiding himself behind his men.

"Stand back." Tsuna said in a low voice but enough for them to hear.

Tsuna slowly walks towards the Boliggio Leader and his last standing guardian with wrath all over his eyes which indeed made the both of them flinched and slowly took a few steps back. Tsuna was already wearing his mitten and they turned into his gloves, flame was already burning on his forehead like it always did before he fought but this time, is VERY different. He didn't even need to take his pills like he always did. It seems that he had managed to control the flame on his own and it surprised all of them, especially Reborn who was hiding inside the room.

 **"Why…would you get…what you always wanted…but I can't?"** Tsuna asked seethed with anger.

"I….I…"

" **Armando Boliggio…your greed…is your death…"** Said Tsuna as he was already standing behind the Boliggio Leader instantly. Tsuna touched his shoulder with shadows on his face, hiding his angered expression. Slowly frost was forming on Armando and he was screaming loudly, begging for Tsuna's forgiveness. The frost were already spread through his body and stopped as the frost had already covering all over his body leaving only his head.

"Ze-zero point…breakthrough…first edition." Uttered Gokudera under his breath.

"He-help me! He-help! Please!" Armando was screaming for help even though Tsuna was no longer freezing him.

" ** _Armando Boliggio…"_** Suddenly an eerie voice could be heard and a few people appeared behind a smoke wearing mantle and wrapped with bandage all over their body. The sound of chain could be heard as they walk towards Armando.

"Vi-Vindice?!" Screamed Armando. "NO!NO!HELP! PLEASE! HELP!" He was trembling in fear.

"Vindice…" Tsuna said while with a little bow, gestures of respect to them.

 ** _"Vongola Tenth, it is under our jurisdiction that Boliggio Family had broken one of the law, and it is only right if we are to handle this matter for further action."_** One of the Vindice reasons to Tsuna who was still in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Of course…if that so, I shall leave this to you." Said Tsuna with a serious tone.

" ** _Very well…then, we shall take our leave now."_** One of them said and suddenly a string of chain was wrapping the Boliggio leader and he was dragged by the Vindice with their smoke and vanished.

"Th-that was…something." Said G who was now had wiggled off the nervousness out of his body.

"It's…over…" Said Gokudera as he was turning around to face Tsuna who was now had return to normal.

"You!" Reborn suddenly shouted which startled all of them inside the room.

"A-ah? M-me?" The last guardian of Armando was stuttering and still trembling with fear as he had witnessed that their boss was dragged by the Vindice.

"Order all of Boliggio men to retreat." Reborn continued and added a glint in his eyes which promised fear towards him if he were to disobey.

"Ye-yes! Yes s-sir!" He shouted loudly and started to run out for his dear life while ordering the others to retreat at once.

Calm and peaceful. These two words means a lot to Tsuna right now, even if he is still inside his own office facing stacks of paperwork that was left on his table for a few days adding more ever since they aftermath of the incident with the Boliggio Family. He sighed looking at all of the paperwork in front of him, just how did he actually had faced them for one whole year dealing with them non-stop was still a mystery even for him.

"Ahhhhh…." Tsuna sighed again for he himself doesn't even remember anymore. "I want to rest a bit longer…" He grumbled as he rest his head on the table looking to his right side, staring at the picture of him and his Famiglia. "Ahhhhh…" He let out another sigh which echoes within the room.

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his mind. Tsuna quickly stand with a wide smile on his face. He took off his ring and put it on a small chain around his neck and quickly sneaked out of his office into his own room. He quickly changed his clothes into his casual wear and took only a few important things like money and such, leaving his cell phone on the bed. He took a last glance of his reflection on the mirror and grinned.

He quietly stroll around the mansion, cautious of the workers and maids and sneaked around. It was a good thing that everyone seems to be busy dealing with their own job and routine that had doubled after the incident which made them busy. He took his chance towards the back study room and quickly went deep inside the room. He glance around cautiously for anyone and when he decided that it was clear, he pull on a switch which later revealed a secret door that leads towards the forest just behind the mansion. He smiled proudly for actually found it when he was exploring the mansion when he first arrived at the mansion.

"Good…" Tsuna said happily.

Reborn was searching for Tsuna to tell him about the alliance with the Licht Family that would take place the day after when he was presented with an empty office filled with mountains paperwork that need to be done. He walks closer to the table thinking that Tsuna might have fallen asleep, only to see that all of it was left untouched. It irked Reborn but he just let out a sigh as he understood about it since all of the guardians are reluctant to actually do them when Tsuna was gone for his short vacation. He continued his search for Tsuna and end up patrolling the whole mansion for one hour but Tsuna is nowhere to be found. It dawned on him that Tsuna might have gone off secretly for his leftover vacation since Tsuna had been grumbling about it for a while now.

"This is bad." Reborn said it and quickly ordered everyone to gather inside the dining hall since the meeting room was still under its construction since the 'little incident' with Tsuna before.

All of the guardians and in addition of Licht's famiglia and also Dino were gathered inside the dining hall, puzzled about this meeting that Reborn had asked for. G was sighing as he was actually pissed that at Giotto for deciding to take a stroll at town just before they were told about it. Dino was startled by this and he just had to ask about it.

"Something wrong, G?"

"It's nothing, Dino. It's just that Giotto decided to have a little trip to town just before we were told about this meeting." G grumbled and sighed again.

"Ahh…I see…well, it can't be help since it's just came out of the blue…" Assured Dino with a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Reborn came and quickly leaped onto the table with such a serious expression on his face. It actually startled everyone since whenever Reborn is serious, it must be very important. G cursed at this knowledge and clicked his tongue. The others were starting to be tense and the air suddenly become serious and quiet. They were waiting for Reborn to speak when suddenly Genaro enters the room with a serious and panicked face.

"Ma-master Reborn…I'm afraid…your predicament is correct but…there's no sign of him packing." Genaro stated which puzzled everyone inside the room.

"What…is going on, Reborn?" Asked Dino as he suddenly had a bad feeling about Genaro's word.

"I'll explain later…Thank you, Genaro…" Answered Reborn.

"Yes…Then…I shall take my leave now." Genaro answered and bowed before leaving the room quickly.

"Re-Reborn-san?" Gokudera suddenly said while standing with a worried expression.

"…" Reborn tilted his fedora hat and looked straight at him on the face. He let out a small sigh before taking a closer look at everyone. "It…seems that, Tsuna is missing."

-*XxxxX*-

"Ahhh….finally….out!" Said Tsuna excitedly.

Tsuna was walking happily through the forest towards the town when suddenly he felt someone was near. Tsuna quickly went to hide behind a big tree and cautiously searched around for anyone when suddenly a hand dropped onto his shoulder. Tsuna led out a small shriek of shocked when he heard a laugh sounded familiar to him. Slowly he turned around only to see a broad wide smile on Giotto's face. He sighed and gave a small smile on his face.

"Sneaking out huh, Tsuna?" Asked Giotto.

"You too, Giotto-san…What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Tsuna.

"Ahhh….you see…I want to go to the town and I thought that going through the forest might be faster but…It seems that…I lost my way out…ha ha ha ha…" Said Giotto who was laughing nervously at Tsuna.

"Gi-Giotto-san…" Tsuna sweat drop at his confession and sighed.

"Maa…you could join me if you want…I'm heading to the town anyway…to take my mind off from work…for a while…" Said Tsuna who seems to be depressed at that moment.

"Well…taking a break huh…sounds fun…but…by the way you look…I guess no one knows about your small break?" Giotto asked.

"Ah…..ha ha…well…" Tsuna just scratched his check nervously with a hesitant smile on his face.

"Oh, well…I'm sure they won't mind…you have been working very hard lately…you deserved it!" Said Giotto who was trying to cheer him up at that moment and suddenly he grab Tsuna by the shoulder and started to walk.

"Hmm…Thank you, Giotto-san." Said Tsuna happily.

After almost half an hour walking through the forest, both of them finally able to get out of the forest safely. Tsuna sighed as both of them finally arrived at the town. Giotto was smiling broadly as he saw many people were walking around them. He was excited about their little stroll at town.

"It's a date, huh?" Giotto suddenly burst out his thought loudly.

"Eh?" Tsuna was shocked at Giotto's proclamation and turned to red.

"Ahh...we-well….you know…it's just…the two of us…it's just like a date…to me…" Giotto tries to reasons as he saw just how red Tsuna and the awkward air is around them all of the sudden.

"A-ah…yeah…" Said Tsuna who was still blushing hard.

"So…where should we go first?" Asked Giotto with a charming smile on his face and suddenly his stomach started to grumble. Noticing that he had been lost in the forest for hours and haven't had his lunch yet, he scratched the back of his head and curved a silly smile on his face which made Tsuna to giggle.

"Le-let's have something to eat first, Giotto-san." Answered Tsuna with a broad smile on his face as he already stopped giggling.

It was peace and calm as they both were dining inside a café. The scent of freshly brewed coffee and freshly baked bread linger within the café which sooth Tsuna. He just love that scent, it made him felt at ease. A waitress came to them and took their order, Tsuna was smiling while rest his gaze outside the windowpane. People are passing by the café all the time, walking and strolling around with their friends, family and their lovers. They look so happy.

"Tsuna." Giotto called for his name.

"Ah, yes?" Tsuna answered as he quickly turned to Giotto who was sitting right in front of him with his usual calming and gentle smile.

"You always come here?" Asked Giotto while resting his cheek on his palm, using his arm to support his head.

"Yes…this place is very comfortable and peaceful…it set my heart at ease. The food is delicious as well." Tsuna smile as he answered Giotto's question.

"I see…so by means…you always sneak out from the mansion to come here?" Teased Giotto.

"No-not…al-all the time…"Answered Tsuna while blushing. "Mou…Giotto-san is mean…" He pouted.

"Ah…sorry, sorry…I'm just curious…" Giotto said while lifting both his hands up and smiled.

"Well…things…sometimes…don't work out…I just want to take a breather on my own…alone sometimes…" Tsuna admitted it out loud while looking down on the table, fiddling with his fingers under the table.

"Don't worry…I understand…I always did that too…" Said Giotto, trying to ease Tsuna who seems depressed and gloomy because of his words before.

"…" Tsuna look up at Giotto who was smiling warmly at him and he replied that smile. "Hmm."

Suddenly the waitress came with their order. Tsuna and Giotto thanks her and they started to eat and chat cheerfully. Tsuna seems so relaxed and it actually eased Giotto as he noticed that Tsuna had been depressed for a while after the incident with the Boliggio family. Even so, as both of them were enjoying their little date a man was hiding while snooping at them. That man took his phone out and dialled a specific number with a smile curved on his face. As he was dialling that number, he kept on glancing over to both Giotto and Tsuna who seems to be talking happily and Tsuna would sometimes smile and giggle cheerfully.

"I found him." Was all he said as the other person over the phone picked up the call.

"Good job…keep on their trail all the time…did you bring it with you?" That person asked.

"I do." Was his short answer as he was holding a video recorder with him.

"Good…keep on recording both of them…"

"Yes…I understand." Was all his answer before their conversation was put to an ends.

 **To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! After a long waits! I'm sorry for the late updates. Recently i've been very busy with assignments and others study related and entertainment related things. Well...i was kinda in a temporary blank period. But yeah, reading the comments and reviews over and over again finally pushed me to actually finish this chapter! Thank you so very much to all who reviewed! I totally appreciate them! THANK YOU! And so, thank you for still sticking close to my dear story here, also thank you for following, updating and many other things! *bows... ^-^ I might not replied to the reviews but believe me, i've read them. It's just that, i'm not really good at replying, hahahaha (Sumimasen deshita T-T) And so...ON with the story okay minna~**

 **Disclaimer: As always...how i hope i own KHR but still, it belongs to Amano Akira-sensei and others related. except the plot and twist and OC. Enjoy~**

 **KHR-One Shot**

 **'Through The Sky's Viewfinder' - Part 4**

A big screen with a projector was prepared inside the dining hall. Reborn was smiling broadly sitting on his mini chair with his mini coffee table while sipping his expresso happily. The Vongola guardians started to enter the room one by one accompanied by Dino and the Licht family guardian. All of them were puzzled by the setting but they never dared to question Reborn, NEVER. All of them started to take their seat on the table waiting to watch whatever Reborn want them to see when suddenly a phone started to ring loudly. Reborn took out his phone which made the room become silent. Reborn was talking almost whispering which made everyone become curious about the call. Hibari Kyouya was the last person to enter the room with his usual calm and collected expression which eyes reflected nothing.

"You are late, Hibari." Said Reborn.

"Hn." Was all Hibari answered and stood at the farthest chair at the end of the room joining Alaude who was there before him.

 _"Hmmm…I wonder how long you will be able to keep that face up."_ Reborn thought.

-*XxxxX*-

Tsuna was obviously enjoying himself at the amusement park with Giotto. Both of them were having so much fun playing with all the games that they could find when suddenly Giotto asked Tsuna to play the roller coaster with him. Tsuna paled as soon as he saw the game and he look at Giotto who seems to be excited about the game.

"Gi-Giotto-san…I-I do-don't think I can…" Said Tsuna.

"Ehh…you are scared?" Giotto asked.

"Ye-yes." Admitted Tsuna who starts to look down.

"Tsuna." Called Giotto.

"Ye-yes?"

"Then…we'll just ride another one!" Said Giotto excitedly.

"Ahh…Tha-thank you, Giotto-san." Answered Tsuna with a smile on his face.

"It's alright." Giotto said as he patted Tsuna's head gently which made Tsuna to blush.

Both of them continue on strolling around the amusement park, eating the food sold around the food stand, play few games, and have fun. Tsuna seems to be smiling throughout the day, his brightest smile ever since a few years ago. He was enjoying everything with Giotto. Lastly, the sun was already down and night came.

"Tsuna…want to ride the Ferris wheels?" Asked Giotto who seems to have sparkles in the eyes.

"Sure!" Answered Tsuna with a broad smile.

"Great! Then, let's go!" Said Giotto excitedly, it was then that Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hand and lead him the way which made Tsuna to blush.

 **Meanwhile, in Vongola Mansion with Vongola's guardians and Licht's guardians…**

"Tsuna seems happy." Stated Yamamoto as he watched the live video that was prepared in front of them on the big screen on the room with a small smile on his face.

The silence in the air was enough to answer everything. Everyone who was there could only nod, agreeing in what was being stated by the Rain Guardian. Hayato was clutching the grip of his chair hard and bite his lower lips. He hated it. He despised it as he can't even deny even if he wanted to. Even as the Decimo's right-hand man, he hadn't seen that carefree and beautiful curve on his Boss's face for such a long time. 'When was the last time I ever saw them?', the question lingers in his mind.

Reborn was still sipping his expresso, keeping his gaze towards the screen. That goofy and carefree smile that was curved on his student's face was being engraved deep into his mind. Relief came through him. Even though he doesn't show his affection towards Tsuna, he would still worry over him. He can't even believe it that he seems to have some soft spot for Tsuna, even The Great hitman himself does not seems to believe his mind that he would have such weakness.

Flashes of images were shown on the screen. A movie of a life, a journey, a story of a familiar person closed to them was exposed to their very eyes. The pain that came through their chest was as if an invisible arrow was shot right to their heart. A stranger, that person is not 'him' but a stranger. Guilt coursed through their heart. For how long had it been, since the last time this 'stranger' had been gone. The 'him' was gone. The changes, were clearly being shown to them to show how they have failed to be the support that their beloved Sky needed, and how easy it is for this person that clearly just meet their Sky made him this happy. Returning the once bright and genuine smile that they had lost.

"Juu…daime…." Gokudera mumbles to himself, tears started to fall down trailing his cheek. "I'm…so…sorry…I'm…sorry…" He kept on mumbling to himself over and over again as he saw that smile once was always glued to his beloved Sky face had returned. "I'm…a..failure…"

"Hora…Hayato…" Yamamoto patted his shoulder that was trembling as he kept on crying, with a sad smile plastered on his face. "Let's keep on watching…" He added.

"Bossu…" Chrome who was sitting beside Mukuro was tearing down as well. Mukuro kept on hugging her gently, comforting her.

"Chrome…it's okay…everything is fine…" Mukuro said as he too smiled at her.

"Ha-hai…Mukuro-sama…"

The whole room was filled with sadness in which puzzled most of the Licht's family Guardians. Seeing The Vongola Decimo's happy face would make the Vongola guardian's to tear up. They can't even comprehend the idea of watching their Boss and the Vongola Decimo's little secret date would make them this sad. G just huffed and continues on watching the screen while Asari kept on smiling as Lampo who was sitting beside him keep on yawning. Even the youngest Vongola guardian, Lambo had started to sniffing and crying quietly on his seat. Ryohei started to pat him, comforting him while he himself had started to cry. Hibari Kyoya was still the same, remaining his stoic and uninterested expression. But in the inside, he felt guilty. It was his fault after all. Alaude noticed it but keep on ignoring it.

 **Meanwhile, Tsuna and Giotto…**

"It's lovely…" Tsuna said as he was eyeing the picturesque from the top of the Ferris wheel inside the cart. His hands were pressed on the window pane of the cart. The lights were sparkling and glittering right before his eyes. It is very lovely.

"It sure is…doesn't it?" Giotto asked as he too was impressed by the scene. His mouth naturally curved a broad smile. He then peeked at Tsuna, who was clearly enjoying the view. _'He seems happy…that's good."_ Giotto thought. "Did you have fun today, Tsuna?" He asked.

Tsuna was shocked by the question. He turned to Giotto who was watching at him with a broad smile on his face before he took his hands away from the window, looking down, letting his bangs covers his eyes. He slowly lays both his hands on his lap as he kept on thinking as to how to answer the question. It was a simple question but somehow, the answer just remained on the tip of his tongue. He looks up, facing Giotto who was still waiting for him to answer while he too started to curve a broad smile on his face.

"I did…I really did!" Tsuna answered, an answer that came from the bottom of his heart.

Giotto was shocked to actually see the smile curved on Tsuna's face. His heart felt a thump and he was actually blushes. Tsuna was smiling with his best genuine smile, the brightest smile he had ever seen since the first he had met him during the cruise trip. Giotto had finally able to see them. Tsuna is happy, happy from the bottom of his heart and it satisfied him. A smile curved on Giotto's face.

"Finally…" Giotto said in which puzzled Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"You…finally smile like you really mean it." Giotto added.

A few shades of red appeared on his cheek hearing the compliment. Even he, himself doesn't even remember when was the last time he had ever smile this carefree, without any restriction and without forcing himself to seem happy. This time, he truly is happy. Tears started to glaze over his eyes, waiting for it to flood over his eyes, trailing down his cheek.

"Tha-thank you…Giotto-san…thank…you…" Finally he burst into tears, but he still managed to curve a smile on his face, a genuine smile of his.

Seeing Tsuna who was tearing up, Giotto leaned towards Tsuna. His hands were already cupping his face with a smile on his face. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. The tears just won't stop. Giotto keep his calm and still smiling while wiping the tears away gently, trying to comfort the brunette.

"Tsuna…" Giotto said which made Tsuna to finally face him. "If you are happy…you should smile. You shouldn't cry." Giotto added.

"Hurm…" A smile curved on Tsuna's face and the tears slowly stopped.

Giotto slowly took away his hand and started to move from his seat towards the space beside Tsuna. Tsuna was wiping his tears away. Giotto slowly hugged him in which startled Tsuna at first but the warmth was so comforting to be decline. He started to felt at ease and accepted the embrace.

"Tsuna…" Giotto finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Tsuna tilted his head a bit to face Giotto who was beside him.

"I…love you. I love you, Tsuna."

-*XxxxX*-

The sun was already out on the sky. The birds were chirping happily, soaring through the beautiful and peaceful morning sky. Tsuna was still sleeping on his comfortable and large bed, snuggling into his soft and fluffy pillow. He was gripping the blanket tightly towards himself, hoping to keep the warmth all to himself. The morning was so quiet, very quiet. Usually the morning would be accompany by the brutal wake up call by reborn, the loud shouts by Ryohei that would jog around the garden early in the morning daily, the loud bickering of Hayato and Lambo and sometimes the creepy wake up call by Mukuro. Surprisingly, none of it happens to be the case that morning. In a sense it's a weird starts for the day. Realising this weird situation had actually jolted Tsuna to wake up from his peaceful slumber. He was in a daze upon waking up. Slowly, he search around and look at his alarm clock.

"Hmm?"

It was 8 in the morning and none of his guardians no workers came to wake him up. Not even Reborn. He slowly got out of his bed and went into the bathroom. Almost twenty minutes later, he came out with a refresh look. Searching through his wardrobe, he finally picked out his clothes for the day and quickly putting them on. He was humming happily as he took a last peek at himself over the mirror.

"Hmm, Perfect!" He exclaimed happily.

As Tsuna walks along the hall, he realised that the whole mansion seems to be so quiet. It was disturbing due to the fact that the mansion was never seems to be so quiet. He can't seem to listen to any of his guardians shouts or voices. It's odd.

"Where is everyone?" Tsuna mouthed. _'Talking about them…they were weird when I return last night.'_ Tsuna thought.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Asked Giotto who seems to be worried about Tsuna who seems to be hesitant to come through the main door._

 _"Ah…umm…well…I…was kind of sneaked out…so…umm…" Tsuna was nervous to enter the mansion._

 _"We-well…it might be alright. They might be worried that you had suddenly disappeared. Let's just get in first, alright?" Urged Giotto._

 _"Umm…okay."_

 _Tsuna slowly pushed the door, peeking through it first before entering the mansion. Giotto who was following right behind him just smiled, telling him that it will be alright. He slowly entered the mansion only to be welcomed by the infamous tight hug by Hayato. He was crying and kept on saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Tsuna was startled and puzzled by it but he kept on patting Hayato's back, comforting him while saying that 'it's okay'._

 _It wasn't just Hayato, it seems that all of his guardian were waiting for him right in front of the door. Lambo was wailing while being comforted by Yamamoto and Ryohei. Chrome seems to be sniffing and was being comforted by Mukuro who seems to have a worried face plastered on him. It was actually weird but Tsuna just shake it away, thinking that they probably think that he was kidnapped._

 _"I'm sorry for sneaking out…" Tsuna stated._

 _"It's okay, Tsuna." Said Reborn whom suddenly appeared with a smile on his face._

 _"Ehh?"_

 _"Go get some rest, Tsuna." Reborn added before he leaves them._

 ** _End of flashback…_**

 _'Even Reborn was acting weird…'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna finally reach the dining hall, as he opens the door, none of his guardian is there which surprised him more. He noticed his head butler who was preparing the table for him and quickly walks towards him, wanting for answers.

"Genaro…where are the others?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahh…Master Tsunayoshi, the other guardians had already finished their breakfast and now continuing with their respective tasks and responsibilities." Genaro answered.

"Ehh? But we usually had breakfast together…" Tsuna said, feeling being ignored.

"Ahh…it seems that Master Reborn had asked them to start early so that Master Tsunayoshi and the other guardians could go for a little trip, somewhere." Genaro asked.

"Ehh? Trip? Reborn said that?" Tsuna was so shocked to hear the news.

"Yes, Master Tsunayoshi."

"The-then…what about the Li-licht Family?" Tsuna just had to ask and he suddenly blushes as he remembers about the little 'secret date' between him and Giotto the day before.

"The Licht family was currently away, visiting the Cavallone mansion so it seems." Answered Genaro.

"Is that so…"

"Well then, Master Tsunayoshi, care for the breakfast?"

"Ahh…yes, thank you."

Tsuna was feeling dejected as he was all alone during breakfast. He sighed as he finishes his food and slowly walks towards his office. It seems that none of his guardian is currently inside the mansion. Not even Hibari Kyouya. A sad smile curved on Tsuna's face. He slowly twisted the knob and pushes the door to enter the room. He was prepared to see his table filled with stacks of paper as high as his height but surprised as he only saw a stack of paper work waiting for him. Did it actually disappear?

His intuition seems to be giving him a headache ever since Genaro has told him about the trip reborn was actually planning for them. But surprisingly he did not get any bad vibe through them only a feeling stating that something BIG is going to happen, and it majorly had something to do with him. Tsuna sighed as he flopped down on the chair and started to look over the paper works which had been reduced greatly.

"They must have helped me…" Tsuna mouthed as he curved a smile on his face, happy that his workload had been reduced. "Then…let's get started!"

-*XxxxX*-

Giotto had been sighing for the umpteenth time already. His other guardians seem to be worried about him but none of them practically said anything towards their love struck boss. G sighed again and smacked Giotto behind his head. Giotto was break free from his daydream and is glaring at G who seems to roll his eyes in annoyance. Giotto rubbed his head that was throbbing in pain before saying anything.

"What was that for, G?" Giotto asked almost sounded furious.

"Stop sighing already, idiot." G finally said. "It's annoying."

"Ehh?" He dumbly replied.

"You had been sighing since the morning and it keeps on ringing in my head!" G retorted, waving his hands up above his head furiously.

"Honestly, Primo. I can even hear you sigh even now…" Lampo said as he put up both his hands onto his ears.

"Is something the matter, Giotto?" Asked Asari with a serious expression.

"Ahh…well…" Giotto was quite hesitant to speak about it.

"I'm sure you'll be at ease to the EXTREME!" Shouted Knuckle.

"Start talking before I arrest you for disturbing the peace." Alaude too was starting to get annoyed by the sighing not to mention the crowd inside the small space in the limousine.

"Nufufufu~ Honestly Primo, I'll have to agree with the blonde. I really want to knock you down. Those sighing were rather…disturbing…Nufufufu…" Even Daemon was practically itching to stop the sighing.

"Hmph." Alaude replied.

Giotto would sigh and curved a small apologetic smile on his face. The others would reply with a smile, in Alaude case, just a nod. He looks towards G who was still waiting for him to speak, as weel as the other guardians. Giotto inhaled deeply to keep himself calm as he closed his eyes, exhaling slowly as he opened his eyes. As the eyelids were lift slowly, it reveals the golden orb with such an intense 'Boss' gaze for a split second, which enough to made the other guardians to shudder before returning back to his blue cerulean eyes, a beautiful aquamarine-like gem.

"Yesterday…" Giotto started.

 _'Ahh…the confession…'_ All the guardians thought.

"Tsuna and I … have a little 'secret date' at the amusement park…" Giotto trailed on.

 _'Sorry, Giotto/Primo…we already know…'_ They confess inside their mind.

"…and I confessed." Giotto finally said it.

"D-did he reply to you yet?" Asari asked, trying to remain as oblivious as possible, putting up a happy front in front of Giotto.

"We-well…N-not yet…" Giotto answered, looking depressed.

"Don't worry, you'll hear from him soon…I guess…" G said as he crossed his arm in front of his chest, trying hard not to hurt his best friend and boss's feelings.

"You guess?" Asked Lampo. "Yare, yare…maybe you should confess again, Primo." Lampo suggested.

"Ehh?" Giotto was surprised to hear his youngest guardian's suggestion. "Confess…again?"

"That…might work…" Knuckle said as he was thinking about it. "You should try to the EXTREME, Primo! It might just work!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Nufufufufu~ Maybe… this time…in a romantic way than before?" Daemon suggested.

"Hn. Just confess from your heart." Alaude finally said.

"Alaude is right, just confess with all your heart. It's always the feeling that's counted!" Stated Asari happily.

"Hmm…maybe with his favourite flower or something?" G finally suggested.

"Or with chocolate!" Replied Lampo.

"Hmm…" Giotto was deep in his thoughts, thinking about their suggestion and planning silently. A smirk curved on his face. "Would you guys mind doing a mission for me?" Giotto asked with a smile.

"Hmmm…Nufufufufu~" Daemon suddenly chuckled. "What are you planning, Primo?" He asked with a grin.

"Just something…SPECIAL." Giotto answered as a broad smile curved on his face.

 **To be continue...**

 _ **Please do R &R...Arigatou~3**_


	5. Author's Note

**I'm very sorry everyone!**

It seems that i had been neglecting my fics for a while. REST ASURED! It DOESN'T MEAN I AM ON A HIATUS!

seriously, I'm just been busy and it's my finals and such and I'm gonna go for a HOLIDAY for approximately 3 weeks and so I'm gonna take up those days to actually finish up drafts and chapters that i got on my plans...I've posted them on my Profile, do check on them and I PROMISE! I PROMISE! (twice) That i'm gonna be updating the chapters on February...after my HOLIDAY which is in the duration of (15 February 2016 - 25 February 2016) So within these dates, there will be chapters updated FOR SURE! I GUARANTEE that! And so I'm sorry that this is not an update! Gomen minna~

From lots of LOVE,

 **White-Angel94**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! As i had promised months away, that i'll be updating this story within this week and yes, i have done it! During holiday i have been writing about this story and fortunately almost 100% finish with all the drafts and i'll be making few omakes with this one and hopefully you guys would love them as much as i was squealing all over my own ideas. It was fun! And so hopefully those who celebrates Valentine's day, i wish you guys a happy one and let happiness drown you days! No more babblings! Enjoy~ Thank you as always for reviewing, liking and favouriting my stories and thank you for taking the time on reading them~**

 _ **Disclaimer: I never and will ever own KHR no matter how hopeful i am and surely if its mine, maaa~ Let's just say things will goes my ~**_

 **'Through The Sky's Viewfinder' - Part 5**

It seems that the Licht's family had been so busy and Tsuna rarely ever had the time to actually have a nice long chat with any of them. Even his guardians had been busy with works and such since they were trying to clear out a week off of work for the Vongola Famiglia trip that Reborn had been planning with the rest of the guardians.

Tsuna sighed as he was being left alone during every meal time for almost a week by now. He felt lonely. Genaro had been worried about Tsuna condition since he had been looking gloomy for the whole week and tries to cheer him up by telling Tsuna about a new Café that was recently opened in town. It might just cheer him up a bit.

"I'm going then…" Tsuna said as he sighed as he rested his chin on his hand as he rested his elbow on the table looking bored.

"Well then, shall I ask for an escort for you Master Tsunayoshi?" Genaro asked.

"Hmmm…no need, I'll be going alone…" Again Tsuna looked bored as he keep on sitting on the same position as he flipped over the documents in front of him.

"Is that so, well then, I'll excuse myself for now, Master Tsunayoshi." Genaro said before he bowed and started to walk away from Tsuna.

"Hmm, thank you, Genaro…for a lot of things." He said with a smile curved on his lips.

"Master Tsunayoshi, I'm just doing my job as it is." Genaro humbly said and smile before leaving Tsuna alone inside his office.

Tsuna looked at the door that was closed by Genaro and sighed. His mind was wandering to times when his guardians were around, chatting, laughing and the noises. How he misses them all. He sighed again for who knows how many times have it been. He finishes his paper works and slowly stood up and so some stretches. Tsuna sighed again before he walks out of his office and went to the kitchen, informing them that he won't be here for lunch. The chefs were worried but Tsuna told them that he would be eating outside. He went to his room and changed into his usual casual wear and disguises so that none of the people in town would recognise him as the Vongola Decimo.

"Haaaa…" Tsuna sighed as he walks out of the mansion, not even trying to sneak out since there's no meaning at all for sneaking out of the mansion when no one's are around. He drove his car out of the mansion ground and towards the town.

After almost half an hour driving, he finally found the place namely, Magnolia Café. Tsuna went out of his car right after he parked it near the café and walks towards it with curiosity. A small smile curved on his face. The little café seems nice, it was filled with flower decorations and it looks classic and beautiful at the same time. It makes one feels calm and warm. The furniture fit the café elegantly and he was amaze when he saw the menu displayed as well as the cakes and breads placed near the counter and also on the racks. The sweet scent of the butter and vanilla as well as the fragrance of cinnamon and others filled the air. He love it, he loves being here.

"Welcome!" Greeted a lady with a smile on her face.

"Ah…umm…thank you." Tsuna thanked her and keep on looking through the delicacies displayed to him. A finger reach his mouth as he was battling in his mind on what he should choose when everything looks delicious.

"May I suggest you something?" The lady asked when she was the troubled face Tsuna was making.

"Ah! Umm…I'm s-sorry….everything looks delicious that I don't know which to choose from…" Tsuna stated honestly.

"Hihi" She giggled before showing the printed menu to Tsuna on the counter. "We have many sweet breads and cakes…but if you love pastry…I would recommend you the Strawberry Shortcake and perhaps the carrot cake with the cheese frosting might suit your taste since it's summer but you could also choose the upside down orange cake if you prefer the scent of citrus or the cinnamon fragrance of the apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream." She stated with a smile.

"Hmm…" Tsuna brows are furrowed as he was still debating on which he should pick, everything looks delicious. "Ahh…no good…I can't decide." Tsuna sighed.

"Or would you prefer bread instead?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm…w-what would you recommend?" Tsuna asked.

"We have freshly baked croissant and brioche, or you would like to taste the pretzels instead? And we also have cinnamon rolls." She added.

"It hard to choose…" Tsuna admitted and sighed. The lady giggled amusedly.

"You must have a sweet tooth, mister." She said and giggled.

"Ah…umm…I love cakes and breads so much that my tutor would always threat me that I would be banned from them if I didn't do things right." He admitted "In which he succeed each time…there's no way I'll survive without them for too long." Tsuna said and sighed and the lady kept on giggling.

"It must be hard…" She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah…but…it's fun…since it made me works better thinking about the reward." Tsuna stated with a smile.

"I see…then what would you like to have for now?" She asked.

After debating and battling himself in his mind he finally choose to have a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream and a chocolate croissant to go along with the fragrant earl grey tea. The shop was so calming and quiet. Many customer came in only to take away the delicacies to share with friends and family and not many would actually took the chance to enjoy them there in the café in which actually made Tsuna feel grateful. The pastry was delicious and the croissant was very fluffy and the buttery scent was a delight along with a hot cup of earl grey tea. A perfect combination as a treat. A smile curved on his face as he enjoys the scenery laid in front of him.

Tsuna stayed there for a while now, and it makes the lady to become worried as Tsuna looks depressed. She asked the other worker to take over her post for a while and walks towards Tsuna with a warm smile on her face. Tsuna was so into the scenery that he doesn't noticed the lady's presence and kept on sighing as he saw a pair of couples walks by and a group of friends laughing together about something. The lady only smile as she notices his dilemma. She took a seat in front of Tsuna.

"Love problems and friends problems?" She asked gently in which shocked Tsuna out of his own little gloomy world.

"Eh? Ah…you are the one at the counter…" Tsuna finally noticed her.

"I'm Aira the owner of this café and you are?"

"Ehh? T-the owner?" Tsuna was shocked to hear the truth as she only smile brightly.

"You don't have to be that shock…" She stated and giggled later on.

"Ahh…T-Tsunayoshi…Sawada…just call me Tsuna." He said while blushing.

"Tsuna? Japanese?"

"Ah..hai…" Tsuna answered as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"Ehh…then, what are you doing here in Italy?" She asked.

"F-family business…" He trailed on.

"I see…well…I have Japanese blood too though…" She said with a smile.

"Ehhhh?! B-but you don't seem like o-one…" Tsuna stated.

"Hahaha…I got that a lot…Well since my father is French and my mother is half Italian and half Japanese…I'm only quarter Japanese…complicated blood lines, right?" She asked.

"Ehh…A-ano…A-Aira-san?"

"Yes?"

"Y-your…f-full na-name is?" Tsuna was curious about it.

"Ahh…Nuvola…Nuvola Aira." She answered with a smile.

It's been more than a week had passed by now and finally all guardians started to have more time to rest and so they had decided to accompany their Sky but apparently, this time their plan is long forgotten as it seems that Tsuna had been disappearing from time to time for who knows where and what. Gokudera Hayato had took years to finally learn to be able to keep his calm on check but it seems that he might need more years in training since one, he doesn't look calm at all and two, if glare could kill, the whole mansion would had been filled with corpses.

"DOES NO ONE KNOWS WHERE JUUDAIME IS?!" Asked Gokudera with anger.

"Maa maa, Hayato…calm down would you? I'm sure Tsuna just take his break like he always did." Said Yamamoto, as he tries to calm the Storm guardian down.

"Don't you f***ing call me by my name! And don't speak of Juudaime's name so familiarly b***ard!" Colourful words started to be spouted by the annoyed guardian.

It was then when the door to the dining room and flung open by Reborn with a rather pissed expression and everyone started to remain silent and gulped in fear. Reborn for one keep on checking the whole room before he clicked his tongue and dash away from the room, leaving a room filled with confused guardians of Vongola minus by their certain cloud guardian and their two mist guardians.

"Di-did something happen that we don't know?" Asked a rather timid Lambo who was hiding behind Ryohei.

"I extremely don't know." Said Ryohei in a rather normal pitch as he knew just how tense the situation is inside the room.

"Wh-wha…" Mouthed Gokudera as Yamamoto was beyond speechless with a shared look before Yamamoto speak out.

"What…just happen...ahahaha…" Yamamoto said leaving out a rather nervous laugh behind.

Reborn had been searching for Tsuna since the minute he came back from his mission when he had heard from Hibari that Tsuna is nowhere there when Reborn suddenly showed up at Hibari's office hoping to receive any information on Tsuna's where about since Reborn noted that when things went wrong, only Hibari was the only sane person for him to depends on. Not that he actually shows it since Mukuro and Chrome are nowhere around the mansion, probably had been searching for Tsuna all day.

"Just where did he hide himself?" Grunted Reborn as he quickly went into Tsuna's office only to be welcomed by a clean and neat table with no paper works left. "At least he did a good job." Reborn added.

Tsuna was sitting on his regular seat with a slice of red velvet cake with custard filled bread along with a peppermint tea. He was enjoying the cake when suddenly Aira came to him with a smile on her face with a cup of honey lemon tea with her.

"It seems that you've been enjoying yourself lately, Tsuna." She said as she took a sip of her tea with a smile.

"Well…yeah, it seems like this place somehow had become my shelter…" He answered as he took another spoonful of the cake.

"Maaa…I don't mind it…it is actually a good thing for me as well…having someone as a friend to talk to." She said with a rather sad smile on her face.

"Ah…don't you at least have a friend or two, Aira?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm…in my case…no. My…husband is…well…he seems to distrust people…only a few had managed to actually gain that trust. He was rather strict on that since…he was worried about my wellbeing. We can't even have a date…scratch that…we NEVER have a date. He was worried about my safety." Aira trailed on, occasionally taking another sip of her tea.

"He must have love you dearly…" Tsuna said with a rather sad smile.

"Tsuna?" Noticing the sad note on his voice.

"I…was in a relationship about a year ago…but…"

"But?" Aira was curious but she noticed the depressed expression on Tsuna's face.

"He…was actually…bribed to be my lover…"

"A 'HE' huh?" Aira smiled at that which made Tsuna to pale.

"Tha…umm…I-I…it…I-I'm sorry…you must be disgusted…" Tsuna looks dejected and keep on eyeing the unfinished slice of cake in front of him.

"Did I said that?" She asked in which had made Tsuna to look up facing a smiling face in front of him.

"…" Tsuna was shocked as he kept on looking at her face, trying to read her expression. It was genuine. Even his with his intuition he didn't catch any glimpse of lie. "T-thank you…tha-thank you…" Tsuna mumbles as he lower his head trying to hide his face as tears were gathering at his eyes.

"Idiot…we are friend, aren't we?" She asked again in which made Tsuna to actually burst into tears.

"Umm…"

After those tearful moments, Tsuna finally told Aira about everything that had happen, about his relationship, his guardians and friends and also about Giotto, everything except the part where they were actually a mafia family and all by the cover of business. She was listening attentively and smiles occasionally. The both of them were chattering and laughing together, it makes Tsuna feel at ease and happy. He is no longer feels lonely, thanks to Aira for always come and talk to him whenever he came by the café to have some snacks. It made him happy and he managed to forget about how lonely had he felt when his guardians and friends were busy with their task and mission.

"Sooo~ This Giotto person…do you like him?" Aira asked.

"We-well…I…" Tsuna blushes and started to play with the hem of his shirt. "I…don't know…I'm scared th-that things…will be same as before…" He sounds sad.

"He did confess to you, right?"

"Umm…and I haven't had the chance to an-answer it yet." Another shade of red appears.

"Hmm…as what I had heard from you…I don't think that Giotto is not joking around with you. He must have love you."

"Yo-you think so?" Tsuna asked, trying search for a conformation.

"I know so. He had been gentle to you and he had been treating you dearly…what else could it be?" Aira said and took a sip of her tea. "Besides…what really matter is your feelings towards him. Do you like him?" She asked.

"I-I…I do-don't li-like him…" Tsuna said which made Aira to sigh. "I-I…lo-love him…" Tsuna turns bright red as he finally confessed.

"Well…then…I'll prepare for the celebration later!" She said enthusiastically. "Bring him later okay?" She stated with a broad smile.

"A-Aira…" He growl and Aira started to laugh.

The both of them were laughing happily. Tsuna was glad that he had some to the café and managed to befriend with Aira. She is a nice person after all. Unknown the them, someone was watching the both of them, a smile curved on his face as he quickly take out his mobile phone and started to push the buttons. A message was sent.

Tsuna had finally arrived at the mansion only to be welcomed by his ex-tutor, Reborn with an angry face in which made him gulped in fear and also his guardians with such worried look except for a certain stoic skylark. Tsuna curved up a nervous smile and started to stutter with his words.

"D-Did…so-something ha-happen?" He asked.

"Ju…JUDAIMEEEE!" Shouted Gokudera as he started to jump and hugged Ryoma tightly.

"Go-Gokudera…" Said Tsuna rather nervously. _"Somehow…this feels like déjà vu."_

 **"Where had you been Dame-Tsuna?"** Asked Reborn in which made him and the others to flinch at his voice.

"O-Out?" Tsuna answered and shut his eyes tightly. "…" Tsuna opened his eyes when he doesn't feel any pain anywhere with the exception of Gokudera who had still hugging him tightly, tearing himself up.

"…" Reborn said nothing and just stare at Tsuna. "Where?" He suddenly asked.

"Th-the town…for sn-snacks…" Tsuna said.

"I've asked someone to look for you there but you aren't at the usual café. Where were you Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked again, trying to control his anger.

"Ahh…no-not the usual o-one. Th-there's a new place there…and I-I've ma-made fri-friend with the ow-owner…" Tsuna said while stuttering.

"Ahh…perhaps the one that I've recommend, Master Tsunayoshi?" Asked Genaro who was there all the time but was left forgotten.

"Ahh…Ye-yes."

"Hmm? And the place is?" Reborn demanded.

"D-do I ha-have to te-tell? I do-don't really want anyone to kn-know…" Tsuna stated.

"This is for safety Dame-Tsuna." Added Reborn.

"B-but…"

"Tsuna." Reborn said in which meant authority.

"Pro-promise me that you won't go there and threatened her." Tsuna said.

"Oh…a 'her'?" A glint shows on Reborn's face. Gokudera had already stopped crying and started to create a gap between him and Tsuna as soon as he heard the word 'her' from Tsuna's mouth.

"The owner is a woman?" Asked Gokudera.

"Yes…and she is a nice person. I really mean it!" Said Tsuna desperately. "She's a good friend." Tsuna trailed on.

"Fine…agreed. The name?" Reborn asked.

"Ma-magnolia Café." Tsuna finally said.

"And the friend's name?" Reborn asked again.

"A-Aira…Nu-Nuvola Aira…

 **To be continue...**

 _ **There, there~ surprises! Hehehe ^_^ Hopefully you guys enjoy~ Please to R &R! **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for before...There's a few prob with the system...Well...thank you to Suntan140 for the review! You save me there! Thank you!**

 **Hey guys~ Sorry for the late updating! I am very very busy right now...with studies and it is hard to keep my own focus for other things right now but, alas! I still have my back up! I've finished up a few chapter before this and this one chappie is the last back up i had...T-T Maa.. don't worry, i'll try finishing the next chapter soon..just halfway done anyway! So if there's any idea on surprises for proposing the one you love...please do send me a PM and i'll probably and gladly will take your advise on things since i'm on the trail of blankness for the continuation... So yeah...Enjoy~ As always...thank you for favouriting and following and reviewing my stories! Thank you so very much!**

 _Disclaimer: KHR is not mine and never will be mine even if i did wished for it to be mine on my birthday...T-T_

' **Through The Sky's Viewfinder' - Part 6**

 _ **Previously…**_

" _The owner is a woman?" Asked Gokudera._

 _"Yes…and she is a nice person. I really mean it!" Said Tsuna desperately. "She's a good friend." Tsuna trailed on._

 _"Fine…agreed. The name?" Reborn asked._

 _"Ma-magnolia Café." Tsuna finally said._

 _"And the friend's name?" Reborn asked again._

 _"A-Aira…Nu-Nuvola Aira…"_

"Ehh?" Gokudera was shocked to hear the name, and it sounds familiar. "Nuvola Aira?" Gokudera repeated the name once again.

"You know her, Gokudera?" Asked Tsuna.

"No…but…it sounds familiar…" Gokudera said.

"Oh…familiar?" Said Reborn who seems to be interested with the person.

"Ye-yes…I've heard it somewhere…before…no…maybe I've read it somewhere…" He said as he was deep in his thoughts for a while, cracking his brain trying to remember more about the said person. "Nuvola…Ahh!" He finally remembered.

"Gokudera?" Asked Tsuna who was worried.

"Nu-Nuvola…" Gokudera trailed on. "The family's name somehow…"

"Just say it already, Gokudera." Stated Reborn who started to felt annoyed.

"Nu-Nuvola…th-the Licht's Cloud Guardian's name is Nuvola Alaude." Said Gokudera.

"Ehh?" Asked Yamamoto.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Finally the rest of them shouted.

"Her sister maybe?" Asked Ryohei.

"Bu-but…according to the report…he doesn't have any sibling." Gokudera said.

" _Ah…don't you at least have a friend or two, Aira?"_

 _"Hmm…in my case…no. My…husband is…well…he seems to distrust people…only a few had managed to actually gain that trust. He was rather strict on that since…he was worried about my wellbeing. We can't even have a date…scratch that…we NEVER have a date. He was worried about my safety."_ Suddenly Tsuna remembered about one of their conversations before.

"N-no…not a sister…" Tsuna suddenly said which made them all to be curious.

"Why would you say so Dame-Tsuna?" Asked Reborn.

"Be-because…A-Aira…might be…A-Alaude-san's wi-wife?"

"…" It was silent until 1, 2, 3.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!"

After such a heated conversation that they had, Tsuna was still shocked by the truth that he just found out. Remembering of how Alaude was when he was staying in the mansion actually made him believe more on the revelation. He is Aira's husband. That is a truth.

 _"No wonder she said that his husband distrust people so much since it is the 'Alaude' for the world sake!"_ Tsuna thought and sighed as he kept on trashing on his bed, trying to calm himself as how he would face Aira after what he had found out about her. "Haaaaa…." He sighed again.

-*XxxxX*-

Alaude was sitting on his couch reading a book on his hand while his dear wife were preparing some tea after the dinner that they had, humming songs that he had never heard before. She seems happy about something and he might know this 'something' is actually a fact that her wife had been happy ever since she had opened up her dreamed café. He actually knows that one Tsunayoshi Sawada had been frequently coming to the café looking for some sanctuary and somehow had managed to befriend with his dear wife. He trust that man as he already knows about him and the fact that he is to be trusted and her wife had been happier ever since she had befriend him.

Aira came out from the kitchen with a tray of tea for both of them. A smile curved on her face as she saw her dearest husband in the living room, reading a book calmly. She served the tea to Alaude and sat on the nearest couch to her husband and helped herself with a cup of tea. Alaude closed his book and took the cup, sniffing the scent of the fragrant tea and curved a smile. It is not a rare scene for his wife but a rare scene for others.

"Darjeeling?" Asked Alaude.

"Uh huh." She noted to her husband with a smile.

"It's delicious." He said as he put the cup onto the table. "Aira…did you meet someone by the name Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He suddenly asked in which had startled Aira.

"Uh…um…I did…he's a good friend, Alaude." Aira said, with a sad tone in her voice, scared that her husband might disagree with her, becoming friend with him.

"He is indeed." Alaude said with a smile.

"A-Alaude?" Aira was happy to hear that but she was puzzled as to how he knows and he seems to know Tsuna.

"It seems that Giotto is fond of that boy." Alaude said as he took another sip of his tea.

"Giotto? You mean 'the' Giotto?" She asked.

"Yes. Is there any other Giotto that I know of?" Alaude teased her.

"Then…that's mean that the one that Tsuna…Ah! This is a good news!" She said loudly with such a broad smile on her face. "Did you say Giotto like Tsuna?" She asked.

-*XxxxX*-

"Dinner? At you house, Alaude?" Giotto asked.

"Yes." Alaude answered shortly.

"Only me and G?" Giotto asked again.

"I refuse to have such a loud crowd in my house." Alaude stated.

"This is the first time ever that you actually ever invited me to your house! Did something happen?" Asked Giotto, he was actually curious and puzzled that Alaude would ever invite anyone to his house, when no one actually knows where it is.

"You will know later." Answered Alaude and off he goes to his own office.

Giotto could only watch Alaude walks away until he is no longer within his views and called for G to come and meet him in his office. G came into Giotto's office a few minutes later.

"Why did you call me for Giotto?" He asked.

"Close the door and come closer." Giotto ordered in which G comply with such a puzzled look on his face.

"So?" G said as he sat on the chair in front of Giotto after he had closed and locked the door.

"Alaude…invite us, just both of us to his house for dinner." Giotto said in which had surprised G and made the cigarette in his mouth to fall onto the ground.

"…"

"Careful G! The cigarette!" Giotto shouted which made G to wake up from his daze and quickly took the fallen cigarette and carefully put it out.

"D-did I hear correctly?" G asked. "That Alaude did? I mean 'the' Alaude?"

"Yes, he did."

"Just both of us?" G asked as he crossed his arm in front of him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He said that he refused to have a loud crowd in his house." Giotto answered.

"Is that so…well, okay. But do you know the way?" G asked.

"N-no…but I'm sure that he'll bring us there…"

"Rational." Answered G. "So…the plan of yours for the SPECIAL day, did it go well?" G asked.

"Ahh…about that, it seems that Daemon managed to find out about Tsuna favourite things. But still, I don't know which place should I bring him to and the preparation is still unfinished." Giotto said as he sighed loudly.

"Well…we still have time before 'the' day. Hopefully we managed to finish up everything before the planned time." G added as he started to stand up and walks towards the door, unlocking it.

"Yeah hopefully." Giotto said with a hopeful look on his face.

Aira was singing happily inside the kitchen, preparing for the dinner as well as cooking for her own lunch. She had only heard of them from her husband and the only time she had seen them was from pictures. She can't help but to feel excited to actually meet Giotto, the person that Tsuna had been talking about, the person that Tsuna love. She kept on mumbling on and on about how cute they both are to herself when suddenly the phone rang. She quickly turned the stove off and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Aira." She quickly noticed the voice of his husband and curved a broad smile on her face.

"Alaude? Is something the matter?" She asked curious that her husband would actually call her in the middle of the work.

"For dinner tonight, I had invited Giotto and G to join us." He said.

"Ehh? Just the two of them?"

"Hn. I don't really want the other to trash out the house and if they knew about our house, I don't think they will keep quiet and kept on coming to our door frequently. In which I want to avoid the most." Alaude explained to Aira in which was being return by soft giggle through the phone.

"I see…well I don't really mind, as long as Giotto is coming. I really want to know the man that had captured my best friend heart!" She stated excitedly.

"I know you do." He answered, knowing just how his wife reaction would be and curved up a smile on his face. It was a good thing that he was all alone inside his office.

"Well then, I don't want to disturb you while you are doing your work. I'll see home then." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you home." Alaude answered.

"I love you, Alaude." She said almost whisper through the phone in such a gentle and warm voice.

"Hn. Love you too, my dear wife." He answered as he hung up the phone.

As the call had ended, Aira returned to the kitchen and continue on cooking for her lunch and also the preparation for the dinner. She kept on humming and singing alone in the kitchen with many things in her mind, especially about two person, one her best new friend and another is a man in which had been talked by her husband occasionally. A small smile curved on her lips as her mind kept on trailing and imagining how cute the both would be as a couple. Giggled at her own thoughts, she kept on busying herself with works to keep out from boredom until dinner. What a long day it is.

By the end of the day, Giotto was fidgeting on his chair waiting for Alaude with G that had been itching for cigarette. Alaude had told G that he doesn't want to have any cigarette scent coming along to his house since he hated that cancer stick with all his might. The other guardians was clueless and thought that Giotto might had been doing something that had irked G and they leave in order to not get into the crossfire between the both of the best friend. Lampo is the first one the leave since he doesn't want to be near G when he is irked for some kind of reasons (in which he was usually the one whom irked the red head man) *cough by calling him names (usually pink-octopus-head) which had half of the Licht's family mansion to be destroyed. That story is for the later.

Alaude came into Giotto's office, noting him to follow him. G sighed and trail Giotto and Alaude tracks. Giotto drive his own car in which G was seating right next to him on the passenger's seat trailing Alaude's car closely, afraid that they would lost him and got lost in the middle of nowhere. The both of them had never been in the neighbourhood and didn't recognise any of the places around them.

After the relaxing drive (for Alaude only), they finally arrived at a big Victorian style mansion on the outskirt of the town in which almost as big as the Licht's mansion. Giotto and G widened their eye in disbelief and gaping like fish as they watch Alaude walking towards the door with ease. They couldn't believe what they had actually seen. Sure they know that Alaude came from a noble French family and they understand the part in which his family had their own successful business branching worldwide but seeing how Alaude is, they could not believe that he had this much of wealth, which is TREMENDOUSLY MASSIVE!

"A-Alaude…your family's mansion, per-perhaps?" Asked Giotto.

"No…my family's mansion is in France. It's mine." He answered nonchalantly in which had left the young boss to kneel down.

"Ju-just how rich are you?" Asked G.

"Enough." Was the only answer he ever got.

 _"Damn you, Alaude!"_ Cursed both Giotto and G at the same time in their mind.

"Get in." Alaude said as he gestured the both of them in.

As the three of them were inside the house, the smell for delicious food welcomed them. A smile curved on Giotto's face as he was hungry at that moment. G kept on looking around the interior of the mansion with such an amusement. He just can't believe that Alaude had such a good taste when it came to the furniture and such. Well, he doesn't know that all of the decorations were picked by Aira rather than Alaude.

"Welcome back!" Said a voice from inside the kitchen in which had startled both Giotto and G.

"I'm back." Replied Alaude as he made his way to the kitchen in which both Giotto and G follows him.

Both Giotto and G were frozen in their place as they see Alaude went and hugged a woman from behind gently. The woman would just giggle lightly and Alaude would release her afterwards and gestured both of them to the living room. As the three of them were waiting in the living room, Alaude would continue on reading his book while waiting and Giotto and G was still shocked by the scene that they had seen before and curiosity filled them.

"Th-the lady is who, Alaude?" Asked Giotto.

"My wife." He answered.

"…" And 1, 2, 3

"WHAAAATT?!" Shouted both Giotto and G

"Yo-you…you…you had a wi-wife?" Asked G.

"I HAVE a wife." Alaude stated.

"Wha…wh-why didn't you tell us?" Asked Giotto.

"For safety I guess." Said a voice.

"Ehh?" Said Giotto and G.

"Aira." Said Alaude as he watches his wife coming with a broad smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready. We'll talk about it later, is that okay?" She said.

"Ahh…okay?" Answered Giotto.

The dinner went smoothly as the four of them were dining rather peacefully. The sounds of the tableware filled the dining room. Alaude would sometimes converse with his beloved wife which sounds gentle and would awe both Giotto and G went rare smiles would curve on the stoic and cold man face.

"I almost forgot…"Said Aira when she came back from the kitchen with deserts.

"Eh?" States Giotto when he felt her gaze onto him.

"So…I heard from my dear husband that…you actually love Tsuna. Is that true?" She asked as she served the apple pie to Giotto with a smile on her face.

"Tha…" A few shades of red formed on his face. "How…di-did you…" Giotto began to stuttered. "I…I…wa-wait. Did you just said 'Tsuna'?" Giotto asked as he realized Tsuna's name.

"Ahh…well…actually I am a friend of Tsuna. We usually met two to three times a week. He was rather sad when I first met him but now, his mood seems to be back again!" She said enthusiastically.

"Wh-when was it?" Asked Giotto.

"Well…about few weeks ago? He said that his friends were busy with works and they had left him all alone for a while now…" She said.

"I-Is that so…and…did he said anything else? Ab-about me or...something else?" Said Giotto almost pleadingly towards Aira.

"Hurm…he did." She answered with a bright smile. "And I knew something that only he and I knows of too." She added.

"Hn?" Alaude was curious about this secret. "What was it all about?" He asked.

"Hurm…that is…" She gestured Alaude to some closer and whispers something into his ears which made him to raise his eyebrows lightly and a smirk curved on his face which made both Giotto and G to flinch at that.

"Hn. Is that so…" He stated.

"A-Alaude?" Giotto said.

"There's something fishy about that smirk of his." Stated G as he sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Hmm…as I told you guys before…Alaude had told me about this 'great plan' that you guys are working with for 'him' and I would love to help as well, seeing that this 'him' is my best friend, I am obliged to say that I want to go through this plan so that it will went smoothly and…hopefully, this plan will actually go well." She said and lastly curved a rather gentle and charming smile on her face.

"Thank you…" Said Giotto.

-*XxxxX*-

Aira was humming happily as she was glazing the cinnamon rolls with cheese frosting when one of her workers came and told her that his friend is here, meaning that it is Tsuna. She quickly finished up the cinnamon rolls and hand them over to her other workers and took off her apron and greet Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" She said excitedly.

"Ah…Aira."

"So…what would you love to have for today?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Umm…red velvet, those macaroons and English tea." He answered.

"Hmm~ You don't seems to have a hard time choosing today." Aira said.

"Ahh…I have already prepared before I came!" He answered cheerfully. "And…can I have a talk with you…after…" He added.

"Sure…I'll come with your order then." She said as she noticed how nervous Tsuna is.

"Ahh…okay…thank you."

As times passes by, the silent between the both of them were tense. Tsuna kept on fidgeting on his seat while slowly devoured the sweet pastries in front of him. Aira kept on sipping his tea slowly, waiting for Tsuna to start their conversation. Somehow, she felt as if Tsuna was hiding something and it was obvious that this 'something' is actually related to her somehow since Tsuna had been giving her the nervous glance once in a while. She sighed as Tsuna slowly enjoying his macaroons. She put down her tea and crossed her arm in front of her chest.

"Did something happen, Tsuna?" She finally asked in which had made him to flinch in his seat. He slowly put down the macaroons and sighed before looking straight towards Aira who was waiting for her answer.

"Di-did you…by any ch-chance…is married to Nu-Nuvola A-Alaude?" He finally asked her. His eyes was looking straight into hers, waiting for her answers nervously. A small giggle left her mouth as she was smiling brightly.

"Is that all?" She asked as he nodded furiously. "Haaaa…and here I thought that maybe something serious might have had occurred…" She said as sigh would escape from her mouth.

"Ehh?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion as he heard her words.

"My answer is…" She decided to tease him a bit in which made Tsuna to gulp in nervousness. "Yes, Alaude is my husband. We've been married for two years now. Not that anyone noticed it though." She stated and sipped her tea slowly enjoying the aroma and the fragrance of her rose tea.

"…" Tsuna was shocked hearing the news and at the same time, worries started to envelop him. "Di-did you k-know hi-his wo-work?" Tsuna asked as he negated his eyes elsewhere.

"Ahhh…'that' work, huh?" She asked. She admitted that she was startled by the question but a smile curved on her face as she put down her cup once again. Playing with the edge of the tea cup she began to reminiscent her memories of the day when he told her everything.

"…" Tsuna was fidgeting, he suddenly felt remorse that he might had made some kind of bad memories to surface again. "Tha-that…yo-you…do-don't ha…" Before he could finish up his sentence she started to speak again.

"I know." A short answer was given to him, along with a smile on her face. A gentle and warm smile. Tsuna's eyes widen as he was startled by the answer but later grimaced by the answer.

"I…I-I'm so-sorry…Aira…" Tsuna said as he lowered his head, looking straight onto his lap.

"Don't be, Tsuna. I'm happy by what I have, and I know of the danger that I would stumble into. That is the reason for his overprotectiveness. I believed in him, I believed in our love…till this day…forever. Don't say sorry for this…this is my own choice, and I'm happy because I'm with the person that I love the most, with all my heart." Her answers somehow amaze him. He was staring at her in awe. Their love is strong.

"Is…that so…" He said as he slowly curved a smile as he saw the gentle smile on her face. "It is such a mystery…for Alaude to actually be that way…but…" He flashes another bright smile on his face. "I think I understand the way you are thinking…he seems dangerous but…at the same time, you feel safe when he's there. Just like…Reborn…"

"Your tutor?" She asked.

"Yeah…even though sometimes he was as scary as a demon but…when it is dangerous, being with him made me feel safe." A nostalgic kind of smile curved on his face.

"But…it is not love that you felt for him. That is trust." Aira stated.

"Yeah…I know…"

 **To be Continue…**

 _ **Thank you for reading! And the next chapter is the Finale and i'll insert few omakes so no worries people~3**_


	8. Chapter 7 FINALE

**Hello guys~ Sorry for the short hiatus? Hehehehehe *sweating. Actually..i was so totally busy with my university with programs and event that i needed to handle plus with part time job and assignments and yeah...My life was too chaotic and stressful. T-T Well since i had been quite silent with my others fic as well...i sincerely apologise. *bows. And so...no more babbles. Enjoy. As usual, Thank you so very much for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing my fics and stories. Thank you so very much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR even if i wish for it and fight for it! Yeah! T-T...**

 **'Through The Sky's Viewfinder' - Part 7 [Finale]**

The sun was shining ever so brightly, sunlight started to peak through the curtain of his room trying to wake him up from his comfortable slumber. The warm bed and comfortable blanket was drowning him in pleasure that he refuse to move, not even an inch nor millimeter at all. He snuggled deeper into his pillow as the cheerful chirping of birds did not bother him any bit. A smile curved on his face, satisfied. Suddenly, realization struck him. He slowly woke up and ease himself into a sitting position as he watch over his surrounding and started to stretch and yawn, rubbing his eyes cutely before he is wide awake.

"I have a picnic with Aira today..." He mumbles.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Tsuna...are you free this Saturday?" Aira asked cheerfully._

 _"Hurm?" Tsuna was trying to remember his schedule for the week before asking her. "I think I am, why?" He asked._

 _"Ah~ Won't you have a picnic with me?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes._

 _"Hurm...just the two of us?" Tsuna asked. Trying to ensure something._

 _"Nope~ With a few acquaintance. Do you mind?" She asked._

 _"No, not at all...wi-will your husband be there?" Tsuna asked nervously._

 _"Yup, he will. Don't worry, he won't do anything scary under my watch!" Aira re-ensured him with a bright smile._

 _"Hmmm...sure, why not? I'm sure Reborn will let me have a little break since the family trip is still weeks away." He stated._

 _"Yes~!" She squeal happily. "It is my first picnic in a public place after all!" She stated._

 _"Then, I'm sure it will be a nice one!" Tsuna stated._

 _"Hmm! And even Alaude will be there!" She stated happily._

 _"Hee~ You must be happy about it right, Aira?"_

 _"You bet I am!" She started to giggle happily along with Tsuna who seem to be smiling, feeling happy for his friend._

 **Present**

Tsuna was humming happily as he walks away from his bed and into the bathroom. The sounds of water filled the room. It was a nice day, the weather is nice, it is sunny but not too blazing, it was not too windy but just breezy. A nice start for the day. He was choosing his clothes from his walk in closet, searching through his casual wear. A frown would form occasionally and he would sigh as he kept on browsing on what to wear for the day. After almost an hour struggling with his inner self, he finally decided on what to wear for the day. He don't know why, but his hyper intuition had been alarming him that something important will happen on that day and he don't want to be sloppy and looking unpresentable since he does not know what kind of acquaintance will Aira bring along with her.

After checking himself for the umpteenth time on the mirror, a smile gracefully formed on his face. He was excited about the picnic and the day was nice as well and nothing would spoil it. A small giggle left his mouth as he was deep in his own thoughts.

He walks through the hallway happily when he met Hibari in front of the dining hall, leaning against the wall. He was in his usual posture, with his tonfa hidden under his dark black coat. Tsuna was shocked to see him, it was so unusual that Hibari would wait there. Tsuna slowly walks towards him nervously.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna speak up.

"Hn. Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied as he opened his eyes, staring at Tsuna who was nervous at that moment.

"I-is...some-something the matter?" He bravely asked.

"I...I need to have a talk with you. Alone." Hibari said, there's a slight nervous tone in his voice which startled Tsuna.

"O-okay...no-now?"

"Hn." Hibari stated as he walks away, noting Tsuna to follow him.

After the silent and awkward walk, finally the both of them were alone in the rose garden just behind the mansion. It is Tsuna's favourite place. He usually would take a breather there whenever he needed a stretch and a break from his paper works. It used to be his sanctuary but now, he found Magnolia café to be his sanctuary since he could enjoy the sweet treats and chat peacefully with his friend in a calm and peaceful environment. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hibari suddenly stop and gestured him to sit on the bench and he soon follows.

The small breeze was calming and nice, the sun had lighten up the garden, making the dews to be glistening like diamonds. The refreshing scent and the breath taking scene accompany them within the silence air between them.

"It's pretty..." Tsuna said as a smile normally curved on his face. Hibari was peeking on him and emotions started to well up inside of him.

 _"When was the last time he ever smiled around me?"_ Hibari thought.

The breeze once again welcomed them and Tsuna was relaxing himself, it had been a while ever since he felt this comfortable around Hibari. Ever since that incident years ago. The break up. A smile curved on Tsuna's face as he closed his eyes, feeling the nature, enjoying the serenity.

"I'm sorry..." Hibari said.

"Ehh?" Tsuna was too shocked to absorb on what Hibari had said earlier. He was thinking that he might have heard it wrong.

"I'm...sorry..." Hibari said it again, still looking away.

"Wha..." Tsuna was dumbfounded by what he had heard. Eyes widen in shocked.

Hibari finally have the courage to face Tsuna. He was looking straight at his face, a small smile curved on Hibari's face, it was gentle and tender and fragile. Tears started to flow on Tsuna's face in which made Hibari to frown and instinctively wipe way the tears gently. He was never this gentle before. NEVER. Tsuna was frozen there, Hibari's cold and pale fingers was lightly touched his face, wiping away the tears that had poured down his cheek. Tsuna was too shock to even move and his eyes widen.

"Wh-why...no-now..." Tsuna finally found his lost voice and braved himself to ask.

"It...took me a while...to ask for your forgiveness...Tsunayoshi...I'm sorry..."

It was shocking, for how many years had he knows this man named Hibari Kyouya. His personality, his stoic and cold gaze, his scary and demonic aura and his demonic strength. This is a first. This is a first that he ever seen this 'Hibari Kyouya'. The gentleness, the tenderness, he almost wish that this is all a dream. But this is reality, it's real, it is HIM, it really is HIM. His past nightmare had finally ended. He could finally move on. He could finally find the courage to move forward. The nightmare had finally ended.

"Hiba...Kyouya..." Tsuna said his name and Hibari quickly look into Tsuna's eyes, his eyes widen, shocked by the name that Tsuna had called him with. A smile curved on Tsuna's face. Shock is clearly seen on Hibari's face. "Kyouya...thank you..." Tears started to flows, tears of happiness.

"Thank you..." Hibari too had curved a smile.

-*XxxxX*-

The weather is nice, everything seems to be bright to his eyes. A smile curved on his face, he was excited to meet Aira and tell her about Hibari. He can now move on, and he decided that he would confess to Giotto. He is no longer trapped in his past, he was released by the nightmare of his past. He wanted to start anew.

He finally arrived to his destination after almost half an hour gliding through the roads of Italy. The scenery is breath taking indeed. Tsuna slowly switch of the engine of his car as his eyes are glued towards the scenery the place had to offer him. A smile curved on his face but quickly it turns into a puzzled expression. Aira had said that she would be here waiting for him with the others and also her husband but, puzzlingly not even a soul is there. The park was open and he could see the reasons why Aira had said that this lovely park is famous since the trees and the flowers were enchanting, almost like a private garden rather than a park. Exquisite flowers filled the places, with trees providing shades under it, almost seducing him to have a cover under them and napped through the day with the breezy wind that follows. The sounds of the leaves rustling almost sounds like a lullaby.

Tsuna took out his phone and quickly punched Aira's numbers onto the pads and guide them to his ear. The dialing tone was there but unfortunately later it was received by the mailbox instead of the owner of the number. Tsuna was nervous by now.

"Ehh? Di-did I get lost? Bu-but..." Tsuna quickly looked into the mails given by Aira about the place and time and also the date for their gathering but he founds no misplaced information on his side as he read the name of the place before entering them. "Th-this is weird..." Tsuna said as he gripped onto his phone tighter.

Tsuna was troubled by the fact that no one is there. He quickly searched for any living person around him frantically. A sigh escaped his mouth as there are none. He finally decided to search around, walking deeper into the park as he thought that maybe there were deep inside the park for a view of things, perhaps inside is more breath taking than the front. Slowly he walks as he kept on watching everything around him, enjoying the beauty and the fresh air. It would be such a waste not to enjoy the nice weather. Suddenly he spotted an animal on a path.

"Ehh? A b-box weapon?" He was startled by that fact but if it is here then there must be the owner of it. He slowly approached the little tiger cub which had an orange flame flashes through the tip of its tail and the tips of it ears cautiously. "Sky...flame?" He noticed the color of the flame and its attributes. His steps stopped and suddenly the little cub walks away. "E-ehh? Wa-wait!"

Tsuna was chasing after the little tiger cub when suddenly he lost it as they went further into the park. Tsuna started to inhale some air as he stopped running and stood in the middle of nowhere. There's rose bushes everywhere and the fragrant was calming that it made him smile a bit, remembering his own garden. Suddenly he heard some noises around the bushes only to meet the little tiger cub with a letter in his mouth.

 _"Was the letter there before?"_ He thought.

"For me?" Tsuna asked.

The little tiger just dropped the letter in front of Tsuna and sat there. Roaring cutely, noting him to take it.

"Rarw!"

Tsuna slowly kneel in front of the little tiger cub and took the letter. Tsuna eyed the little cub and then stare at the letter cautiously. Tsuna sighed as he felt nothing is wrong with the letter and carefully open the envelope of the letter. He was shocked when he saw the writing on the letter in which look familiar. He slowly read them.

 _I first met you with a heart break,_  
 _I first spoke to you during my sadness,_  
 _I first fall for you as time passes by us,_  
 _I first hold your hand under the starry sky,_  
 _I first confessed to you when the twilight is at it peak._

 _Would you take my hand and walk beside me?_  
 _Would you hold my hand from now till forever?_  
 _Would I be your love from now till the end?_

Tears started to form on his face. Tsuna's gaze was still locked on the letter. Emotions and memories kept on flooding his heart and mind. His tears were rolling down onto his cheeks. Wetting his unblemished skin. He was too deep with his own emotions. Not realizing that the little had walk away, brushing it's master leg as he came closer to them quietly.

"Tsuna..." A voice called for him.

Tsuna looked up the letter and tears started to roll more than before. That man just smiled with his hand behind his body. The little tiger cub was still there, purring and roaring cutely towards that man.

"Gi...Giotto..." Tsuna finally manage to search for his own voice.

"Tsuna..." Giotto walk closer to Tsuna and took his left hand gently as he kneel in front of him. He slowly took a small velvet box from his hidden pocket and smiled towards Tsuna whom had started to tears up again. "Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Giotto said as he slowly open the small velvet box showing a ring inside. "Would you live your life with me till the day I last breathe ? Tsuna..." Giotto took a small breathe and close his eyes only to open it back with determination filled his gaze. "Will you marry me?" He finally said it.

Tsuna is a sobbing mess as Giotto finally proposed to him. Giotto was still waiting, a smile curved on his face. A sincere smile. Tsuna put his hand on his mouth, trying to help him to stop his sobbing but to no avail, failed. Giotto slowly reach for his face and stand slowly. He cupped his face gently and wipe away the tears from his face.

"I..." Tsuna started to speak as Giotto was still cupping his face, smiling. "Gio...Giotto...I...I" Giotto gulped his saliva, nervous for what would happen next. "I do..." His eyes widen as he heard Tsuna's answer. He blinked once, and he blinked twice. "I do...I do...Giotto." Tsuna said again as he gently touch Giotto's hand which is on his face lightly, a smile curved on his face.

"You...you do?" Giotto asked, trying to confirm what he had heard.

"Yes...I do." Tsuna stated.

Giotto hugged Tsuna and slowly lift him up from the ground, swinging him happily. Tsuna giggled, a broad smile is stamped on his teary face. Giotto is happy, so very happy that he shouted loudly, causing the others in hiding to came out, feeling happy for them except for a few people. After a few rounds of spinning, finally Giotto stop and let Tsuna down gently onto the ground. Aira and the others that was hiding behind the trees and bushes finally come out from their hiding place. A broad smile curved on Aira's face as she walks closer towards the newly engaged couple and readily went there and gave Tsuna a hugged.

"Congrats, Tsuna!" She exclaimed happily.

"Th-thank you...but...did you plan this?" Tsuna asked.

Aira released Tsuna to face him and a broad smile once again formed on her face. Alaude came closer to the them and put his hand gently on Aira's shoulder in which made her to look at him and curved another smile. Tsuna was puzzled by the way the both of them were interacting and look at others who were with them. Tsuna noticed that G was there, having a smile on his face. He also saw the other of Licht's guardian were there, smiling towards them.

He was frozen and shocked as he saw familiar faces that came out from the bushes. He was stunned and gaped as he saw them walks towards him. It is his own guardians. Even Reborn was there, smirking towards him as he notices how puzzled Tsuna was about this 'little picnic' of them. Yamamoto came closer and hugged Tsuna out of nowhere in which made the other guardians shocked at his behavior.

"Are you happy Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him almost in whispers as he still hugging Tsuna closely.

"..." Tsuna was shocked but, he hugged Yamamoto back and smiled the broadest smile ever. Tsuna pushes him gently and gently touch Yamamoto's face. "I am...I am the happiest as I could ever be right now..."

A smile curved on Yamamoto's face and he hugged Tsuna once again. Happy that his best friend had regained his usual shine. Tears started to form on his face but he quickly wipe it off. Gently break the embraced and walks towards Giotto with a strong determination in his eyes. Others gasped as Yamamoto confront Giotto, looking all serious. He breathed and close his eyes only to open it seconds later.

"He...is my most important friend. He is my most important famiglia and he is my most important sky." Yamamoto uttered in which made Giotto to gulp in his own saliva. "I trust that you will make him happy...because if you don't." Yamamoto slowly took out his katana and shoved it in front of Giotto. "Just remember that I will hunt for your life if **YOU** **. EVER . MADE . HIM . UNHAPPY.** " The last five words were sharp enough to actually ever kill someone. It gave shiver to even Reborn, the strongest hitman that made him smirk.

"I will never break my promise. I will never back down from my words." Giotto finally said, as he regained his usual composed figure. His eyes flashes in golden as he stated his words. Determination filled his eyes. Yamamoto smiled, the bright smile, his brightest smile.

"Tsk." Gokudera suddenly clicked his tongue in annoyance. He is obviously unhappy. "I still don't trust you enough. You need to prove it!" He shouted.

"I will." Giotto replied.

Suddenly Reborn came closer to Giotto and Leon was already on his hand, turned into a small green gun. Pointing towards Giotto in which made other to be shocked and gasped in fear. Well some of them except Tsuna. He knows how Reborn was worried about him ever since the break down. He knows the guilt that Reborn had felt.

"Giotto." Reborn uttered his name in which made him to shiver in fear. "If i ever heard him being unhappy." Reborn continued as his eyes peeked through his black orange stripped fedora sharply. **"JUST KNOW THAT YOU ARE DEAD"** The coldness within his voice actually made all of them to flinch in fear, unable to even breathe normally. Reborn finishes his word and slowly turned around. Leon had already changed back into his usual shape. He walks towards Tsuna and smiled.

"Thank you, Reborn." Tsuna whispered as Reborn is closer to him.

Tsuna started to walks towards Giotto slowly, before he had fasten his steps and without knowing he was already running towards Giotto with such a happy face. Everyone was happy to see the Sky had regained its shine once again.

Without one realizing, Hibari Kyouya was smiling. At the far end of the group, being unnoticed by other. As a small flurry of yellow came towards him and rested onto his shoulder. Reborn was already by his side. Smiling while looking towards Tsuna and the others. Hibari was still there, standing side by side with the dangerous hitman.

"He is happy." Hibari stated as he pointed his finger towards the little yellow bird. Urging it to climb onto his finger.

"He is." Reborn repeated, as a matter of a fact.

"I'm glad." Hibari stated as the bird suddenly flew onto his head and rested there. "Trully..." He continued and walks away, leaving them with their happy moments.

As Hibari had already away, Reborn kept on watching over them all. He turned around towards the path Hibari had took before sighing and gently tap his fedora before take one last look at Tsuna who was smiling happily.

"Let the Sky being accompanied...let the Sky shines its brightest...Let the Sky embraced in happiness and the others would follow..." A smile curved on his face as he too joined the group in happiness.

 **Fin**

 **Thank you for reading the finale of this story. Please do favourite it if you enjoy it and don't forget to give me reviews and comments. I am grateful for them. Thank you. Please don't forget that i will still posting Omakes on this series. There are many omakes waiting to be read. Thank you so very much once again for reading and even being patience towards me with the slow updates. I'm sorry and honestly. I am very happy that you guys enjoy this story as much as i do.**

 **Ciao~ With lots of LOVE3**


	9. Chapter 8 Alaude's Arc 1

**OMAKE : Alaude's Secret Romance**

 **Hey guys~ I had actually promised these omakes and here it goes...The very first part of Alaude's love life...well how he met his wife and such...well, I am sorry for having you guys waiting for such a long time. I'm sorry... got caught up with things and other stories of mine. well, I hope you guys enjoy~**

 **Part 1 : His nightmare**

"NO!" Alaude stated when he heard his father's words during their family gathering in their main mansion in France.

"Alaude..." His mother spoke of his name almost sounded like a sigh.

"It will not kill you in any way at all." She added.

"It is just a gathering for our company's partners and friends ... Eventually, you will take over the company. You should at least meet and greet them politely." His father said as he continue on stuffing himself with another slice of steak.

"Hn, fine. I'll go." He said, unwillingly agrees with his parents.

A small smile curved on his parent's face. They were delighted to hear it. Alaude on the other hand had a frown on his face, regretting his words of promises.

" _I need to inform Giotto..._ " He thought as he continued to dine in silent.

Alaude was patrolling around the mansion, trying to ease himself. Thankfully the maids and workers inside the mansion are already adapted with his habit. None of them seems to bother him and knows better to let the young master do what he ought to do. He stopped his night patrolling as he stood in front of the big window, gazing towards the full moon. The whole garden outside was being flooded by the moonlight. A small smile curved on his face and it just disappeared as fast as light. None has ever seen Alaude's smiling face ever before. Not even both his parents.

Alaude sigh as he remembered about the ball he is needed to attend and a letter to Giotto regarding his extra absent. He walks pass the long deserted hallway towards his room, at the end of the mansion. No one ever bother him there as everyone knows how much he is pleased with the quietness and all. Well, only his parents that ever bothered to actually went to meet him there that is.

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he slowly pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the incoming headache. He reached the door of his room and slowly entered, walking towards his working table filled with paper works and other related documents. He started to write his letter, obviously annoyed by the fact that he even needed to do them when he is in fact would rather do other important business related things than writing a piece of paper, explaining the reasons of his prolonged stays in France rather than returning back to Italy.

 **Xx-00-xX**

Alaude was clearly annoyed and irritated by the crowds around him. He sighed for umpteenth times already. With a glass of champagne in his hands, he was supposed to be waltzing the crowds and meets his family's company partners and friends. Now, he didn't mind that part of socializing, the only part that he hated is the part where they would introduce their daughters to him, hoping that one of them would be taking his attention and clearly leads to marriage. And this, clearly is a nightmare for him.

He had managed to finish up the greetings and took his time alone outside the patio. He was greeted by the breezy cold air as soon as he stepped outside of the hall. This calms him. He was enjoying his quiet alone time, watching the garden and the night starry sky when suddenly he was greeted by his father with a smile on his father, accompanied by his ever smiling mother wrapping her arm over his father's.

"You are supposed to be enjoying the night inside rather than alone outside." He stated.

"Hn." Was the only reply his father got.

"Alaude, dear. Put on a smile now." His mother tries to comfort him, gently touching his cheek. "It's rather cold here, won't you join us inside?" She asked.

"..." Alaude just stared at his mother's smiling face and gently touch her hands. "Mother..."

"Now, now...be an adult and braved yourself tonight. I know what you wanted to say but...this is for your own good, Alaude. You are not that young yourself and we, sadly are getting older." She added with a sad tone in her voice.

"I wish for you to get laid and have a family of your own, Alaude. It is for your own goodness. It is your choice of who you wanted to be with." His father said as he gently tapped Alaude's shoulder.

"We don't mind who she is, as long as you are happy." His mother added and curved a smile on her face.

"I'll try." Alaude replied.

After the small talk with both his parents, he entered the hall again. Walking ever so closely to the wall, trying to blend in with the background Alaude kept on watching the crowds. Chatting, talking, and gossiping, the usual way of socializing. He sighed as he looks at the ladies of the belle. Fluttering their fans trying to seduce the men, thick make up and wearing lots of jeweleries and other accessories, showing of their wealth and fame in which making him rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wishes for a normal woman. An understanding and caring lady, capable of handling things smoothly with intellectual knowledge and not some dressed up dolls for show.

 _"I wished I could leave this hall right now."_ Alaude thought as he sighed still holding his half drink glass of champagne.

"It would be much better if you stop frowning like that." Suddenly a lady was there beside him, smiling ever so brightly.

Alaude just blinked and took a sip of his champagne before returning his gaze towards the crowds. He must have lowered his guard down to not noticing the lady being so close to him. On the outside he looks rather calm but truthfully, he was amused that the lady was able to talk to him without being cautious around him. His mother would always tell him that he always put a frown on his face in which scared most people out. Suddenly he could hear a giggle coming from the lady beside him. He was quite puzzled at such action and stared at her giggling face.

"You must be a man of action than words, Monsieur Nuvola." She stated, composing herself.

"Hn." Alaude started to observe the lady.

She was not like any other that would dress up heavily with thick make up and jeweleries. She is a modest lady, with only a light make up and simple accessories accompanies her lovely branded light mauve dress, simple yet elegant with natural beauty.

"I must admit, I would prefer being in a less crowded place. It is much more peaceful that way." She said.

Alaude placed the unfinished glass of champagne on the nearest table and gestured his hands towards the lady, gesturing to escort her. At first, she was looking into his expression and smile as he took his hand. Alaude gladly escorted her towards the garden. It is much more relaxing there and he too wishes to avoid the noisiness. Leading her towards the empty bench, she gladly seated and waiting for him to do so. It was quite cold and the winds would occasionally visit them. Alaude quickly took his trench coat and covers the lady. Trying to keep her warm. Thank goodness he wore another coat under.

"Thank you." She said.

Even though it was quite awkward but the silence was calming and peaceful. A smile plastered on her face as she kept on enjoying the lovely night garden. The sky was clear, providing them with a clear starry sky. Alaude was rather enjoys the calm and peaceful silence between them. It was then she suddenly gasped and stared into Alaude's face. He was rather puzzled by the way she behaved.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself." She stated before curving a broad and bright smile on her face. "My name is Aira, Aira Von Ashenbert." She said.

"Alaude, Alaude Nuvola."

"It is nice meeting you, Monsieur Nuvola." She said gracefully.

"Alaude." He stated.

"Huh?" She was rather confused.

"Alaude is fine." He replied.

"My pleasure, Alaude. Then, you may call me Aira."

 **To be Continue**

 ** _So... how's that? Umm once again I apologized for being a meanie and makes everyone waiting...I'm soooo very sorry, forgive me! Well, then. Thank you for reading my stories and chapters, don't forget to vote if you enjoy them and always thank you for adding my stories into your libraries and lists. Thank you so very much. Please do leave me comments. And thank you for your reviews and comments. I love reading through them. Till next chapters, ciao~_**


	10. Chapter 9 Alaude's Arc 2

**Hey guys~ sorry that it actually took me a while (long, long while) before finishing this chapter and finally update it. Sorry…And so, as always thank you for reading and commenting also for listing my stories into your lists, libraries and following or favouriting this story. I'm very grateful! Thank you ! And so yeah, on with the story we goes! Enjoy~**

 **Part 2 : Knowing** **you**

Alaude woke up as he was greeted by the warm bright light peering through the curtains of his windows. A hand was laid on his forehead as he sighed and began to rise from his comfortable fluffy warm bed and slowly walk himself towards the restroom. After washing up and feeling refreshed, Alaude change into his new and fresh clothes and walks towards the dining room for breakfast.

The sky was bright and it shines through the hall by the large clear windows along the hallway. The birds were chirping happily and everything is peace and calm, just to his liking. He nodded in satisfaction. He stopped at one of the windows and stare at the wide cloudless sky, and his mind began to wonder at the conversation that he had with Aira last night.

 **Previous night...**

 _"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself." She stated before curving a broad and bright smile on her face. "My name is_ _Aira,_ _Aira_ _Von_ _Ashenbert." She said._

 _"Alaude, Alaude_ _Nuvola."_

 _"It is nice meeting you, Monsieur_ _Nuvola." She said gracefully._

 _"Alaude." He stated._

 _"Huh?" She was rather confused._

 _"Alaude is fine." He replied._

 _"My pleasure, Alaude. Then, you may call me_ _Aira."_

 _"Hn._ _Aira." Alaude replied._

 _Aira_ _started to giggle upon hearing the way Alaude replies to her words. Alaude truly is a man with less word but more to action but then even his expression is less. Hearing her giggles, Alaude raise an eyebrow, puzzled by her action but amused by it. Just how can this woman actually tolerate him is still a mystery. After a round of giggling fit,_ _Aira_ _finally stop. She looked into Alaude's puzzled expression and curved a smile before gazing at the starry sky._

 _"I never judge a person by rumors and face." She stated. "Not even by one's wealth and name." She added as she started to bring her gaze towards her own fingers. Coiling them together. "One could call it hypocrisy but for me, I would prefer to see one self by talking and facing them myself. It is much better that way and it won't hurt them more than it already did cause by some baseless misunderstanding and false rumors." She finally ended her words and curved a sad smile._

 _"Understandable." Alaude stated._

 _Aira_ _was surprised by his answer and stared at him, shocked expression was clear on her face. Alaude just gaze at the sky, keeping his calm and stoic expression before looking back at her face. A smile curved on her face and once again she giggled._

 _"If it is someone else, they would have_ _already_ _started to stay away from me though." She said._

 _"It is an intellectual statement. They must be an idiot." Alaude huffed._

 _Another giggles were heard and it is starting to make Alaude become more and more puzzled than he already is. Just why did this woman giggled at each word he said. Giggles and surprised. The only reaction that he would get from her, he is surely amused by this woman._

 _"That was the longest replies I ever got from you, Alaude." She said._

 _Even Alaude was shocked just how much he had talked in a conversation other than business meeting and guardians meeting back in Italy. Such rarity, that much is_ _known_ _to him._

 **XX00XX**

Alaude was woken up from his trail of thought by a voice greeting him. Slowly he looked up only to meet the gaze of his parents. His father was smiling ever so broadly, as well as his mother. Something in their smile made him flinch involuntarily.

"Morning, dear." His mother greeted him happily.

"Morning, mother, father." He replied.

The three of them, walks into the dining hall. The maids were ready to serve them their breakfast when they arrived. The buttery scent of croissant filled the air combines with the fragrance smell of coffee makes one feels awake. Alaude sat on his chair gracefully joining both of his parents at the edge of the table.

"I heard that you have a lovely conversation with a young lady yesterday. Is that true, Alaude?" Asked his mother curving a broad smile on her face.

"..." Alaude almost chocked on his coffee hearing the question but keep a cool facade. " Where did you hear that from, mother?" He asked.

" Oh, so it is true then Alaude?" Asked his father, interested by the conversation lead by his dear wife.

"..." Another silence from Alaude. "Yes, it is." He answered and sighed.

Then the worst case scenario occurred. He really wanted to evade this type of conversation but he knows best of his parents. They refuse to stop without clenching their thirst of milking for information from him. He sighed at that.

 **XX00XX**

Alaude tried to run away, evading both his parents and decided to have a walk in town. Wearing his usual clothes and driving his car out to the nearest town. There's not much people there, well it is the weekdays, most people have work and holiday is still far ahead.

Alaude was strolling through the lane filled with shops on the sideways when he found a small cafe. People were lining towards the counter and most people would just take away the sweet pastries and bread but not much would stay inside the cafe. There's few people would stay and read a book and just enjoys their small delight in a peaceful manner.

Alaude decided to enter the shop. He chose the furthest seat inside the shop. He was enjoying the quiet and calm environment when he saw a person coming right straight to him. His eyes were wide open as he saw the familiar figure and unknowingly smiles at the person.

" It is such a shocking thing to be." She said.

"Aira." Alaude said as she went over to his seat and sat in front of him on the opposite seat , smiling broadly.

"Alaude." She said.

"What a coincidence to meet you here." He said.

"Well... more to it is such a shock to meet you here." She said.

"..." Alaude is obviously puzzled by her statement.

"This is my shop." She said.

 **To be Continue**

 **I am very sorry for my long gone hiatus that mostly probably annoyed a hell lot of people. I am very, very sorry. *bows down. I have been busy and mostly become more active with my account on Wattpad since it was easier to update through my smartphone and yeah, have not have the time to open up on my laptop with all the rushes of assignments and papers…And I'm currently writing up my thesis. So, yeah. But, BUT, I will try to be more active in Fanfiction. As much as my other account. I'll try. I also have a very exclusive fanfic on Kuroko no Basuke on wattpad, and soon, yeah, I'll probably upload it here. I'll try. Well then. Thank you for the continuous support that you guys are giving me. Thank you. Thank you so very much. Till next chapter. Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 10 Alaude's Arc 3

_**Heya people of fanfiction! Voila! I'm back and alive! Ahahahah...well sorry for the delays and hiatus, i'm soooo very busy with studies and 2017 is a very, very, hard and rough and tough year for me. Like...really, really. Don't wanna rambles about my life..sooo...yeah...If anyone is concern and would love to know (which i don't know...do you?) just PM me...i'll try my best to answer them..but be warn that it might takes time. Sorry. So...just a bit of a gift...I will upload 2 chapters today...so...enjoy alright! As always, thank you for following and favouriting my stories and giving the loves and cares for them. Thank you, and also please do R &R alrighty!**_

 **Omake: Alaude's Secret Romance**

 **Part 3: Troubles?**

 _ **Previously…**_

" _It is such a shocking thing to be." She said._

 _"Aira." Alaude said as she went over to his seat and sat in front of him on the opposite seat, smiling broadly._

 _"Alaude." She said._

 _"What a coincidence to meet you here." He said._

 _"Well…more to it is such a shock to meet you here." She said._

 _"…" Alaude is obviously puzzled by her statement._

 _"This is my shop." She said._

….

Alaude was very surprised yet he was amused at the same time. The news were shocking but it is more intriguing to him that such an educated lady would actually opened a small café, rather starting a business by herself. Alaude knows of her family, her family business and most importantly the man her father is. It seems that Aira notices the question within his mind and started to chuckle before ordering one of her workers to come over and collect their orders.

"Yes, Miss Aira?" Her worker asked, bringing along a tray and smile warmly to her.

"Leona, would you take our order?" She asked.

"Of course, Miss Aira. What would you love to have?" The girl was brimming with joy as she took out a small note and pen from her front pocket of her uniform.

"Umm…let see…" Aira was clenching her fingers together, putting her elbows on the table thinking hard about her order. "Then…Lady Grey Tea with mango cheesecake." She said happily before eyeing Alaude, gesturing him to order as well. "Alaude?" She asked.

"Hn. What would you suggest?" He asked Aira

"…" Aira eyed him and suddenly curved a broad smile. "Tea or coffee?" She finally asked.

"Coffee." He stated.

"Then…I would suggest freshly brewed Robusta Coffee and Japanese cotton cheesecake. Would these suits you?" She asked with a smile.

"Sounds delicious." Alaude complement and nodded.

"That is all, Miss Aira?" The girl, Leona asked.

"That will be all, thank you Leona."

"Then, the order will be served in a while." Leona said and bowed lightly before heading towards the counter for the order.

 **-Xx0xX-**

Far deep in the Licht's family mansion, sat a blonde defying gravity haired man, frowning towards stacks of paper in front of him that seems to be no end. He sighed loudly after finishing another paper of paper works on his table. As he stopped to rest for a while, suddenly the door to his office was flung open. Lifting is head up to see who had barged into his office he sighed as he saw the familiar figure of his right-hand man, G. Another sigh escaped his mouth.

"G…can't you just entered my office quietly." Giotto said, almost sounded like a plea.

"A letter came from Alaude." G stated while holding up the letter with Alaude's seal on it, unopened.

"A letter? Can't he just give me a call or mail? We are living in the twenty first century for crying out loud!" Giotto said, frustrated.

"Maa…can't agree more but…it might be something important…I mean, he's visiting his parents, right?" G stated, trying to think up something rational or any other possible reasons behind the letter. "Just read it, Giotto."

Giotto sighed at that and started to open the sealed envelope to get the letter out for him to read. He slowly unfolded the letter to read its content when a twitch popped out on his forehead, clearly annoyed by the content of the letter. His grip on the letter proven it as he was clearly trying to keep himself calm before he actually tear the letter apart.

G, who was puzzled by Giotto's reaction decided to peer onto the letter, trying to read the letter to see what the problem was about. He was shocked by the content and slowly walks away from Giotto whom started to leak dangerous dark murderous aura out from his body, trembling with anger and clearly unhappy by the letter. G sighed as his head throbbed in pain, another headache.

" **Alaude."** Giotto muttered murderously as he crumpled the letter harshly, gripping it hard and hit both of his hand onto the table angrily. **" I am not a psychic for god sake!"** Giotto started to rattle on about it.

"G-Giotto…ca-calm down." G tried to calm his best friend slash boss down but it seems that his attempt failed.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT F***ING BLONDIE SENT ME THIS RIDICULOUS KIND OF LETTER?!" Giotto exploded. "What is with ' Trouble. Late.', how can these two words can be considered as letter at all?!" G sweatdropped at that. "It's not even a sentence!" And once again, G sighed.

 _"Damn it, Alaude. You just have to anger Giotto when it's busy_." G cursed in his mind and looked at Giotto before he made a frown, seeing Giotto whom will not calm down any time soon. He cringed and that. _"Smartass, he just know how to avoid Giotto's wrath."_

 **-Xx0xX-**

Days had turned into a week. It seems that both Alaude and Aira had met each other regularly at Aira's shop. They would always chat, well more to Aira is the one who do all the talking and Alaude would sometimes comment on something and yeah, peaceful conversation between the both. Alaude's mother had even sent someone to stalk them, taking pictures and take note on their conversation. Well, Alaude seems to notice this but he would just ignore it.

"You are returning to Italy?" Asked Aira as Alaude told her about his returns.

"Yes. I need to return to my post soon." Alaude stated as a matter of fact.

"I see…then it will take you some time before we meet again." Aira said. She looks down as realization dawn on her. She was twiddling with her straw, twirling it inside her glass, her eyes never leaving the said drink in front of her.

"…" Alaude seems to notice it and even he, himself must admit that he felt sad about it as well but his post as Giotto's Cloud Guardian is very important. "Here." He said as he wrote down his private phone number and email address for her to contact him.

"This…" Aira took the piece of paper and starts to brighten up a bit. "Is…is it really alright?" She asked looking a bit worried.

"It's fine. You can call me and mail me anytime." He said as a small gesture of happiness seep into him.

"Then…I'll do so." Aira smiles broadly as she kept on looking at the information, happy that she could still talk to Alaude even if it is not face to face.

"If there's any danger, call me." Alaude said, he was looking serious that it makes Aira to be puzzled by his words.

"Huh?" It was obvious that she was confused by Alaude's words. "Danger? I don't think tha…"

"Aira." Alaude spoke of her name tenderly. "Promise me." She was rather surprise to see such a worried expression on his face. Who says that Alaude can't make any expression at all?

"Alright." She answered as a broad smile started to curve on her face.

The clouds were floating on the sky, scattered through the vast said place. It was calm but the one watching over them is not. Sighs were heard, it was rare that the said person would sigh a lot in a day. Well, he had been throwing all sorts of expression and emotion lately due to the new acquaintance that he had made. He would need to leave later the evening and it seems that his heart was filled with some sort of ominous feelings.

"Sir Alaude." Greeted one of his men in his office as he had called them earlier.

"I want three men to watch over Miss Von Ashenbert. If anything happen that spells trouble and danger, report back to me immediately." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

 **To be continue**


	12. Chapter 11 Alaude's Arc 4

**Omake: Alaude's Secret Romance**

 **Part 4: Kidnapped!**

"Alaude, how is your mission?" Asked Giotto as Alaude came to give his report regarding the mission that he was assigned to.

"Fine."

"Any…other things?" Giotto asked, almost wanted to sigh knowing how tight-lipped his Cloud Guardian is.

"None."

"Okay…Thank you as always. I'll review this report soon after reviewing the Cavallone Family's replies regarding having us as their allies." Giotto stated and sighed as he put down the report handed by Alaude along with few others.

"Cavallone Family? Vongola's closest allies?" This perked Alaude's interest.

"Yes, they are. G and I had been sending few requests to meet with Cavallone Decimo, and it seems that we had only got their replies in just a moment ago." Giotto answered rather seriously.

"I see. Then, I shall take my leave then." Alaude stated and quickly walks out of Giotto's office.

It had been months since he last saw Aira, and it had been two weeks since they last exchange a conversation before he left for his mission. He walks out of Giotto's office only to meet with G who seems to be in a state of anger rushing towards Giotto's office. Not that he wanted to know, he'd rather avoid such trouble that does not regards him at all at such being around the both of them when G is in his fury. Giotto must have done something to anger him again and Alaude sigh at that.

"Alaude!" A voice called out to him as he was about to return to his own office at the furthest wings of the Licht's mansion. "How lucky of me, de gozaru."

"Asari." Alaude greeted with a nod as he turns around to meet him.

"Have you sent your report to Giotto, de gozaru?" Asari asked.

"I did."

"Good, it seems that the drug sample that you had sent to Knuckle for testing had showed out the results and it he had asked me to tell you about them, de gozaru." Asari stated and curved a broad smile.

"Now?" Alaude asked in which had startled Asari.

"Uhh…Ah! If you are free that is, de gozaru!" Asari managed to curve another broad smile on his face and tugged both his hands inside his kimono's sleeves.

"I'll be there." And both he and Asari walked towards Knuckle's office.

Alaude had been briefed by Knuckle about the drug that he had found during his mission before. It was quite surprising of what the drug could do. It took them about two hours for them to discuss about the drug and it seems that Knuckle is trying to create an antidote for it. It was for safety reasons he had said but it was a truth that the drug might be elsewhere and it might be used for any assassination or might be used against them. Making an antidote will surely help.

Alaude sigh for the umpteenth time already, he finally is able to rest inside his quarters. He was taking off his trench coat and rested it onto his bed when suddenly his phone rang. He sighed again, thinking that it was not such a great day for him to actually rest. He slowly reached towards his phone and answered it.

"Hn."

"Si-sir Alaude!" A panicked voice came through the phone.

"Is there any trouble?" He asked, suddenly a bad feeling hit him.

"This…It….Si-sir, Miss Ashenbert…" Was all he could manage to say before Alaude started to shout at the man. Poor him.

"What happened?!"

"S-she…was…Ki-kidnapped!"

Alaude hurriedly pick up his weapon and wear his coat back and hurriedly went to where Giotto currently is, that is his office. The door was flung open, revealing Alaude who seems impatient in which had startled those who occupy the room in which Giotto and G. Both Giotto and G were very surprised that Alaude had made such an abrupt entrance without even knocking.

"A-Alaude?" Giotto stuttered, worried that he might have something to do with how Alaude was acting.

"I'm going somewhere." He said in which made G gulped.

"Ho-how many da-days?" G asked. Even he himself is quite scared by Alaude, especially when he is acting not like his usual stoic calm bastard that he always thought of.

"Depends. I'll call." Alaude said hurriedly. Still holding onto the door, not even entering the room at all.

"O-okay…Ta-take care?" Giotto said and waved at him while smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks." Alaude said and hurriedly left the room without even looking back at both Giotto and G.

"Tha-that…wha-what the hell is that?!" G burst in shouting as Alaude was no longer there.

"I don't know, G. But…it must be something important." Giotto said, trying to calm his Storm Guardian and continue on checking the paper works that he was working on before the abrupt entrance from his Cloud Guardian.

 **Xx0xX0Xx0xX**

"HOW . DID . IT . HAPPENED?!" Alaude is royally mad at his subordinates whom he had asked to keep an eye on Aira.

He had taken one of the fastest Licht's private jet and fly to France. It seems that when he had just about to take one of his family's planes, Giotto had already informed the person in charge to change it and had given Alaude the permission to use one of the fastest private jets they have. Saying that Alaude is his famiglia, one of his guardians and trusted best friends and seeing how rushed things are he said that it would be better for him to take the jet. Not that Alaude could say anything since it was totally right, he need to be in France, FAST. He was truly are thankful to Giotto.

"W-we…we…" The man stuttered in fear.

"…" Alaude was just glaring at that man sharply, still waiting for an explanation. He was actually trying to calm down as he watches the man kept on stuttering on his words and trembling in fear. Things would take longer if he does not give them the information he needed to search for Aira.

Alaude's patience was thinning rather quickly, almost ten minutes had passed and that man was still unable to speak properly. Alaude heave a loud sigh in which had startled all the other footman and subordinates he had within the vicinity he was currently in, in which his office in his parent's mansion. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, trying to calm down and took a breath in before he opened his eyes and started to take control of the situation.

"Can anyone explain the situation to me?" He asked, annoyed that it took a lot of times talking rather than going where they were supposed to be and saved Aira quickly.

"Ye-yes, Sir!" Another man replied.

"Speak." Alaude said as he crosses both his arm in front of his torso, trying to listen to their explanation.

The explanation went on for half an hour. Alaude started to frown listening to each details that was given and sigh. Not many had known about the fact that he is the Cloud Guardian of the Licht's Famiglia as they are still climbing up on their reputation as a Mafia Family in Italy and so to say, in France, they are currently unknown. He was glad that it was not an enemy Familglia that had held her hostage but rather someone who was just greed in wealth and fame and also women. Alaude clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Had he stated his demands to the family?" Alaude asked.

"It seems tha-that. That man wanted Miss Ashenbert as o-one of his mis-mistress."

Hearing it makes his bloods to boil in anger, more like wrath. It was obvious that he dislikes the idea of it becoming true, the men started to flinch in fear, even though the anger was not directed to them. His murderous aura was suffocating them. It was enough to show that he displeased with the idea and proved that he was call as a demon for nothing.

"Get prepared. We will hold the mission by tonight." Alaude said and dismissed them for the day to prepare for the rescue mission.

To say that Alaude is not mad is not really a fact to say since he was royally pissed as he had heard the truth behind the kidnapping of Aira, the woman that he had started to actually develop some kind of feeling for. Other that mad, angry and antisocial and he always did to others. Yes even to his other fellow guardians and boss, well he did never really thought Giotto is his boss anyway, more to friend but not the close one, well close enough as a colleague, in the least.

The sun finally rested as the moon comes out for his duty. The clouds were hovering over the moon, making the sky look dark and empty. Surely so to speak that one would say that within these night looms over the darkness, away from the moonlight surely hides the darkness that resides within the world where the unthinkable things happens. Well it was one of those nights on the raid they had scheduled. Alaude was touching his cuffs, itching to actually 'arrest' those who commit a great sin, a taboo if one wanted to avoid the cold platinum haired demon, kidnapping the ones he held precious.

"Be safe…Aira." Alaude muttered as he calmed his heart down, readying for the rescue, a whisper loud enough for only him to hear.

 **To Be continue**


End file.
